Trials of an Alpha and Omega 3: The pups are alright
by Albedo66
Summary: In this finale the pups are all grown up and venturing into their own world of mischief and adventure. However with the threat of the bears looming closer it might take some youth to get them to settle down, or could the bitterness that broke out in the second installment be irreparable? Read and review also take some time to read the other installments before jumping into this.
1. Chapter 1 Parting ways

Trials of an Alpha and Omega 3

The Pups are alright

**Authors note: **Welcome to the finale in the series of trials that first started in Adventure in the South, followed by A Garth Tale, and Blood Pack Assemble. Now comes the ultimate finale that will take us years into the lives of our main characters. Sadly we must once again say farewell to another canon character in order to push on. I will submit this around the same time as the second finale so keep a look out, anyway I hope you enjoy this final outing. Remember to have read the other stories prior or not.

CH.1: Parting ways

Humphrey coughed as he struggled to keep himself together. He had been suffering for years and for the most part downplayed the agony he was in. Turns out his time searching for Jack in the cold weather had caught up to him. His lungs were struggling and he could barely keep up with his kids, now full grown and pretty soon leaving the nest. He had only held on long as he had so he could make up for lost time…but even that wasn't enough.

Kaylee was outside a little ways keeping alert for Sunshine. Her daughter was out finishing up her final test to see if she was ready to be an Alpha. She could not believe how the years had passed and how old she had gotten. Going on hunts with Sunshine she found her daughter agile and smart, capable of cutting off any escape route planned by caribou or even herself. Seeing a fast moving figure skirting along the tree tops she shook her head.

Sunshine was making good time…she just knew it. Her paws knew the distance from one branch to another, just in case she fell so she could do better next time. Her fur was unruly on her body as she preferred it that way…less of a distraction when not prettied up. Her eyes narrowed as she went to twist her body through a gnarled branch and came out with a few thorns on her butt. Spotting her mother she wore a smile as she let out a whoop just as her paws touched the ground.

"Most impressive…albeit reckless," Kaylee noted as she saw her daughter approach.

"Oh c'mon mom…when you were my age you'd do the same thing. So…how was my time?" Sunshine sat down as she reached behind her to pull out the thorns.

Kaylee sighed and realized she couldn't lie to her. "You did great…you pass with flying colors."

"Thank you mom…I mean it…hey where is dad?" Kaylee looked away leaving little doubt in Sunshine's mind where he was. "It's bad isn't it?"

"Honey…your father doesn't have much time. Go be with him." Kaylee watched as she left and wished Jackson was here. Her eldest child was off with Troy as they did some exploring. Jasmine was spending some time away studying wolf scripture and seeking those who did sign language.

"Hey dad," Sunshine greeted her father as she took a seat.

"There's my Sunshine…did you pass?" Humphrey asked as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah…flying colors too, you should've seen me, I was on fire." Sunshine laughed weakly and then sniffed.

"Now don't do that honey…I'm fine…really I am. Look…you have the rest of your life to live, go make the most of it. I won't have you wasting away here…go join the world and see what it has to offer you-."

"Dad…this is all I've ever known," Sunshine heaved a sigh, "what if I don't make it out there?"

Humphrey smiled and as he sat up he placed a paw on her shoulder. "Have I ever doubted you, or given you signs that I don't feel your ready for the world?"

"No," Sunshine said, "but I don't want to leave mom alone-."

"Your mother is a survivor…she will see this through and so should you. Parents aren't meant to be around forever…they are guideposts for the youth…truth be told this guidepost has lived past his life expectancy." He let out a laugh but then ended up coughing.

"How do I know where to go? Do I go to the South and hang with Kate, Lilly, and Tara? Do I go to the East or do I go to the West? Dad…this is happening way too fast-."

"When I left my home finally, not through a series of misadventures getting home, I just let my paws do the walking. Wherever you end up…make your own mistakes, triumph over failure, I know in the end you will make the right call. Your mother and I raised you to be a independent young wolf, capable of showing this world who is boss. Now…remember…I love you."

"I love you too dad," Sunshine wept as she held onto her father. Pressing her face to his chest she felt the sadness creep into her heart and her mind. This would be the last time she was daddy's girl…for he was on his way to join Salty and all those who had fallen.

"Remember to keep away from the Blood Pack territory honey, even after all these years the bears still roam those parts." Kaylee cautioned as she stood nearby.

"What ever happened to the Blood Pack?" Sunshine pulled from her father as she went to join her mother.

"The bears sent them off in different directions; no one has seen or heard from them since. I want you to remember you are always welcome back here…don't think of this as exile or us wanting you gone forever. I love you…and be safe."

Sunshine let out a held breath and gave her mother one last hug. This was the beginning of her journey, a journey of self-discovery but most of all…a adventure she couldn't wait to begin. The prospects were promising as she set out, her nose to the air and her paws taking each step with anxiousness.

"There she goes…into the big bright world…" Kaylee heaved a sigh…only to realize it was just her now. Turning around she saw Humphrey had fallen quiet; his body lay prone where it lay. A heart wrenching sob wracked her body with loss and she placed her head over his.

It was too soon that he went…but…she also realized he had done all he could to change the world. He made it possible for same sex wolves to be mates in the open while also allowing free choice on who became an Alpha and who became an Omega. He had been the best father and mate there ever was…and he would be truly missed.

**Authors note: **This first chapter was both sad and uplifting as it saw Sunshine become an Alpha and to finally set out on her own. While the loss of Humphrey will be fresh starting out the finale, it also in turn represents a role that mentors play, which parents will be there long as needed to ensure their kids get their feet out the door and ready to start their lives like they had. Much more to come so keep an eye out.


	2. Chapter 2 Candu in charge

CH.2: Candu in charge

Candu could not believe the amount of change that overtook the Packs. Ever since Humphrey spoke before all the wolves it seemed like everyone was chancing love with the same sex. For some it was mere experimentation, bi-curiosity that was a mere trial run of sorts. Without the younger generation being led into Alpha and Omega stature…the entire balance was tipped. He was seeing new generation of Alpha…who had Omega parents. There were Omega pups born of Alpha parents.

"This is anarchy if any…what would you think of this Winston?" He asked looking up at the sky. There was no reply and as he let out a sigh he heard exciting howls. Curious he made his way down to find Troy returning from his trip with Jackson.

Jackson skidded to a halt as he tried to contain his excitement. "Can you believe it…wow…I have never seen so much caribou."

"This is the biggest amount ever…how should we handle this?' Troy was eager to get out there and show himself to the world what he was capable of. He had trained for this, memorized their scent and the way they went to eat.

"What is with the commotion you two?" Candu stopped short of them, his face serious as it was normally.

"Candu…we just found a huge herd of caribou in the distance. They are ripe for the taking…I was thinking-."

"Troy…while I recognize you as the son of Winston and Tony…you have yet to choose where you belong. You are neither an Omega or an Alpha…so decisions cannot be made. I will take a few wolves I can trust to take care of this…you stay here."

"Who do you think you are…my father?" Troy started, his face close to Candu as he challenged him.

Candu shook his head sadly as he met his eyes. "I would never take his place, nor want to, I had too much respect for your father. You are conflicted right now…it is best you don't interfere while your mind is telling you one thing…and your heart another."

"Pfft, whatever, come on Jackson." Troy walked off as he hid his smile.

"Oh no, I know that smile, c'mon man we don't need to do this. You don't need to prove yourself to him, I'm sure you will be an Alpha or Omega soon-."

"What if I don't want to be either?" Troy stopped as he turned around suddenly bringing him face to face with his best friend. "What if I want to be unique?"

"Dude…everyone needs a place where they belong. If you aren't an Alpha or Omega…that doesn't leave you a lot of places." Jackson was confused by how much his friend had changed. Sometimes, barely in the past he could talk him out of something like this, now it was different.

"I will find my way…with or without your help." Troy began to sprint forward then, intent on seeing this through. The Caribou had been spotted near the pass where the Eastern wolves resided. Since the death of Tony Garth looked after them now and then…his nature at time much like an Omega; in his looseness on rules.

Troy saw Candu and several other wolves assembled under his command. The caribou were all scattered about…they had yet to detect them. Taking a path above them he crouched low so his belly touched the ground, his eyes taking in the scene.

"Alright…you two head to the left and you two head to the right. I will take them from here and hopefully we can round up a few caribou for dinner. Remember if too many are spooked it will lead to a stampede."

"I could've said that much," Troy shook his head as he observed.

Candu set out, his form low as he observed his wolves. They were doing well so far…no detection from the caribou.

"They are taking too long…looks like I will have to teach them how a pro does it." Troy skidded down the hill and with a flip managed to land on a caribou's back. Steadying himself he bit into the neck causing the caribou to let out a startled yelp and he used his body weight to slam the caribou down with the momentum of the descent.

"Troy what the hell do you think you-?" Candu glowered at the youth and saw the caribou stir. "Take them down boys…don't let them take advantage."

The wolves assembled under his command and managed to take down a few caribou…though one ended up getting stomped on as the caribou set off. Candu immediately set into rescue mode dragging him by his neck as a dust of smoke hit the air.

"How was that?" Troy grinned and noticed Candu's look. "Did I execute that wrong? My father taught me that-."

"Did your father also teach you to act recklessly while Alpha hunted for food? You may very well have cost us a luxurious meal…not to mention had one of our own stomped on. You just…does anything get through that head of yours?"

"Plenty does…just…I want to prove to everyone I've gotten better." Heaving a sigh he went over to a small clearing as he bowed his head.

Candu followed him as he left the task of the caribou to his wolves. "You know…your father was very much like you when he first became an Alpha. He was quite reckless, always trying to prove his worth…even at the expense of the pack's meal. Then one day he just straightened his act, and it was then that people started accepting him. You need to find your balance, ground it into your brain and decide once and for all…who you are."

"Can't a wolf be a wolf without a title?" He looked at Candu and found him looking back.

"You may not know this…but I don't have all the answers. Some of this you will have to learn on your own Troy…and someday I hope to see the wolf you become." Candu began to walk away when he heard a scoff.

"How about right now? Give me something to prove myself to you, something to show my character. We both know what your asking will take time…and since the both of us are here…why not take advantage of it? Let today not be so much of a waste…but an opportunity with potential."

Candu considered this and sighed in resignation. "Ok, here is something your father did when he was your age. It is called the triple hurdle; basically by only using his teeth he pulls himself up into the air and then while still spinning tackles a moving caribou and brings it down."

Troy chuckled at how easy this sounded. "Ok…I got this."

"I don't think you realize-."

"Go to where I'm supposed to land…trust me." Troy did some stretches and allowed his claws to feel the earth.

Candu didn't feel like arguing and did so. "So much like your father," he thought aloud as he stood where the caribou would be. Sure enough a wild caribou was making its way over. It was running at normal speed and seemed lost.

Troy found tree branches protruding from the Cliffside and as he pulled himself up he swung his body about. Flipping in the air he grasped the branch with his teeth and felt the weight of the ground pull at him. Refusing to give in he did this again, his body twisting the same way as he did so before. Now onto the third branch he could feel the strain in his teeth but relented in his hold, refusing to prove Candu right.

"If you do this right…the momentum will take down the caribou in one fell swoop. Now remember-."

"I said…I…got…this!" He said as he went into the swing. Flying through the air he spun his body…but got a little too much wind. With his lower half of his body not responding to his top half he was missing his target…and heading for…

"Just like your father." Candu heaved a sigh and then felt the weight of Troy push him into the ground. The two were staring at each other as Candu shook his head. "This move is meant for caribou…not your own kind."

"C'mon…it wasn't that bad…" Troy moved Candu's bang aside as he stared down at the older wolf.

"Stop that…I am your superior…" Candu didn't know why this affected him the way it did…but he felt rather vulnerable.

"What…oh you mean this?" He copied the same gesture and suddenly found the Alpha growling at him. Before he knew it he was underneath him staring at his sharp teeth.

"Listen Troy…you need to get your act together…no more fooling around got it?" He glared.

"You wanted this to happen didn't you? You're kind of cute when your riled up." Troy licked at him and saw the older wolf blush. Yes, it was an actual blush and he found it quite hot.

"You're not just doing this to get ahead are you?" Candu had never had much of a romantic life and he was considered quite straight laced. Still the younger wolf underneath him was tempting.

"Nope…in fact…I'll prove it." He then kissed him. Sharing the kiss with Candu was nothing that had to do with his parent's sexuality; in fact he kind of knew his sexuality for some time. True Winston and Tony weren't his real parents…but they taught him to be who he wanted to be, not what other people wanted. Deepening the kiss he stroked his fur as he led his tongue into his mouth.

Candu let out a guilty moan as the two just lay there. It wasn't exactly what he had planned today…but…even those in command needed a break.

**Authors note: **Before too much conflict with the bears is set in I figured I'd give the pups some time to roam and for character development to set in. For this chapter it seemed appropriate to show a wolf with no direction and the mentorship of Candu, a wolf briefly seen in the story before who is getting a little more credit this time around. Anyway I hope you are enjoying and next chapter will feature Tara.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth and love

CH.3: Truth and love

Tara stared out at the great landscape in the distance, her blue peerless eyes surveying all that was before her. Her chest stuck out in pride of all she saw knowing that this was her home…well…sort of. She always felt like she didn't belong, which sounded silly given her loving parents and the girls she had known to call sister. Still…there were certain things she had begun to question of late. For starters, why wasn't her fur color the same as her parents? Why were eyes a different color? Most of all was it normal to be attracted to one's own parents?

Time was said to make the heart grow fonder…well clearly the heart knew nothing about her parents. Kate and Lilly were sisters and mates…however that didn't mean what they had made them better then anyone else or immune to the effects that time had on any relationship. They didn't know but she could see the strain of their relationship and the arguments that overtook that peaceful aura normally surrounding them in her first few years. Now that she was older she realized they were just putting on a brave face…attempting to keep peace so she wouldn't feel any of this was her fault.

Tara had a blond tuft of hair that stood on end on her head and her fur color was a black with specs of gold. She was naturally lean though not stick figure like. She had curves like no one's business and she saw the way it drove her sisters crazy. Tara was no flirt though; she was modestly shy and stuck close to her parents at times. Kate had recently left to pay her respects to Humphrey whom she had just learned had passed away.

Yes her parents were separated, and it wasn't something she liked admitting either. She loved them…even if both of them didn't let her leave because of the growing threat of the bears. Sometimes she felt so protected she couldn't sneeze without half the girls worrying she was sick. Today she planned on getting the truth from Lilly, one way or another she would get all the answers she always wanted. It wasn't' easy though because Lilly avoided her and that just made her even more suspicious. Looking over her shoulder she saw Lilly instructing the girls.

"Alright…since Kate has left for an extended leave she has put me in charge, so be on your best behavior…and eat your greens. I want you all to know that we can't let our guard down for a second, the bears are likely to make their move anytime now…so stay sharp. Dismissed."

Tara made her way over and saw the white furred wolf turn around and make for the exit. "Hold it right there mother dearest…we need to talk."

"I'm kind of busy Tara…another time perhaps," Lilly cursed her luck that Kate had decided to leave today. She wasn't as strong as Kate was when it came to Tara's presence. In fact Kate was a little spaced out of the last few years leaving much of Tara's training to her.

"Whoa hold it right there…your not busy, we both know so. Sit your pretty butt down and let us discuss this female wolf to female wolf." Tara wore a smirk as she saw her sigh.

"Fine…but my pretty butt won't stay put for long," Lilly sat down and gave her daughter her full attention. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking long and hard about this, so, here I go…I'm not your child am I?" Tara saw her words reach Lilly and she almost regretted asking.

"Of course you are my child, what has gotten into you? Look, don't let what the other girls say get to you-."

"That is just it…they don't say anything. I came to this conclusion myself mom…and it is all adding up. My fur color, my eye color, the feelings I have…they all seem to fit. Today is my birthday…and for my present I want the truth…besides you owe me."

Lilly ran a paw over her face as she realized she was stuck. She could easily put on some fake act…but Tara was smarter now, more aware of certain things most childs never ventured into their own. "Fine, you want the truth…you are adopted."

"I knew it…somehow I always knew it. Who were my real parents? How did you and Kate come by me?" Tara was inching towards her seeing the hurt in her eyes…but also some tired resignation that had been eating away at her.

"While working undercover…I met your father, he was the leader of the Blood Pack and his name was Jack. I warded off his advances with some…unladylike tactics and that is when I met your mother. She was pregnant with you and, well-."

"You slept with my mother!" Tara could not believe how weird this was getting.

"It was merely experimentation on her end, I swear. Anyway from there we advanced on our way…until your mother's contractions began. I stayed behind to help her through the birthing process and soon you were born. Sadly your mother did not make it and she gave you to me to have as my own. Your father, I was told, died during the battle I was not part of. And that Tara is the whole truth, I swear on all the wolf scripture there ever was."

"Why did you keep this from me?" Tara questioned. It all so much to take in, her eyes were filled with tears that should've fallen years before.

"Kate and I believed you needed a life normal life…one that had nothing to do with your traitorous father and the details of how your father abandoned your mother in her time of need."

"I had a right to know Lilly…they were my parents. It doesn't matter the villainous intent of my father…or the fact you slept with my mother…I'm not a child; I haven't been in a while."

"I know…and I'm sorry," Lilly looked ashamed, her head poised to the side as she felt she had betrayed Tara.

Tara didn't know what to take of Lilly's actions. Much as she was hurting…she imagined Lilly had her own guilt over her actions, some regret that mirrored her own. Still she couldn't stay here…that much she did know. "I need to leave…clear my head."

"Please don't leave…your all I have left," Lilly begged as she stared at her with her violet colored eyes.

"You should've thought of that before you lied to me!" Tara heard the girls coming over and with tears stinging her eyes she made a break for it. Her paws were carrying her to the edge…one leap and she'd be forever lost to the wilderness.

"What is going on?" One of the guards asked.

"Hold down the fort…there is something I need to do." Lilly said no more then that as she lined herself up. Closing her eyes she leaped forth and landed on top of Tara. The two began to tumble down the hill with their limbs askew. Lilly fought for control all the way down and as they landed in a puddle she pinned her.

"Let go…you have no right-." Tara saw Lilly's eyes glow fiercely and she ceased all struggle.

"I have every right…you don't get to just leave and throw a fit. Where will you go? Do you think you will get answers from the Blood Pack? Look Tara…leaving might seem like the answer…but it isn't…it just clouds your judgment. I love you Tara-."

"Yeah…like every parent says as they lie straight to their child's face-." Tara pouted but then she considered her words with a clear mind.

"Tara, a mother's love is binding, and while I may not be your mother…that doesn't mean my love can be tossed into the wind. I love you with all my heart and when this day came…I thought-."

Tara blushed as she reached up to touch her face. "Lilly…are you saying…you want more?"

"I am saying…I want you to give me another chance. You are special to me Tara and if you left…I'd be miserable and regret letting things go the way they are. I need you…so please…reconsider leaving."

Tara heaved a sigh but gave her proposal much thought. To learn she was adopted one moment and now her adoptive mother held feelings for her…it was a lot to take in. Truth was leaving scared her and with Kate out of sight…she didn't have to feel so guilty about what she was going to do next. Reaching up behind her head she pulled Lilly down kissing her softly.

Lilly felt her eyes widen but slowly they closed to slits as she returned the kiss. Opening her mouth she allowed her tongue to slide into her mouth; the two of them situated down the hill they slid down and the water soaking their fur. Lilly groaned as she wagged her tongue about her mouth and smiled in content.

Tara splashed around as she worked them over so she was now on top. Staring into her eyes she saw the love shining there she always wanted; some part of her craved, and now it was all happening so fast. The moment exhaustion set in she just lay there, her paw running through Lilly's white fur.

"What will we tell Kate?" Tara finally spoke, her breath and form regaining composure.

"Kate will find it wrong at first…but I imagine she will grow accustomed to the idea. I still love her, but, we've been growing apart for years." Lilly slowly got up and then felt Tara pull her right back down. "Tara…we need to get back up-."

"What is the rush?" Tara wore a sly smile as she licked her cheek.

Lilly giggled and realized there was no rush. They were just on bear watch right now, plus, her mother wasn't expecting her for a few days anyway. Leaning in she kissed her again as she held her body close to her. She was glad Tara had finally came out of her shell and now the two were closer then ever. While she sounded confident about Kate's reaction, she worried how it would affect the girls and the Southern Pack.

**Authors note: **Looks like Tara and Lilly have patched things up and the secret of her adoption is now out in the open. Of course the matter of Kate will not be brought up till later as next chapter we join up with Jasmine who is coming into her own and will meet an unlikely ally of sorts.


	4. Chapter 4 Sly as a fox, mute as a wolf

CH.4: Sly as a fox, mute as a wolf

Jasmine had set off on a journey of self-discovery, of learning of her ancestor's past…the wolf. It took her all over the place and she could not remember the last time she was home. Most of her paw prints were lost in the snow and her coat was covered in white. Her travels had taken her on a ghostly trail similar to that of her father where he had spent two years hunting Jack. His scent had all been lost…except for his strong connection to her that kept her going. She knew her father was getting weaker and wanted to stay, but he told her to live and explore the world that was her oyster.

_I know my father wanted me to explore…but I could've been more use looking after him. _She thought as she stopped for a minute, her eyes wary of all around her. The bears had broken the alliance between the wolves and themselves and now were threatening war. _For a brief point in time we could breathe easy knowing our enemies were our allies…now it seems like we're destined to repeat history all over again._

Stopping before a stone she found some old writing on it. Examining it closely she noted it was written in very old language, one long since lost to time itself. Luckily for her she had learned some of this from her mother. It read, to the best of her deciphering:

Wolves of a same coat walk the same path

They are brothers for they know no quarrel

Their enemy stands tall and proud

The fear they know is their own

Brother my brother you are my friend

_It would seem whoever wrote this knew of the threat the bears presented. Such preservation of such old writing…I wish I could take it with me. _Jasmine began to leave behind the old writing as she continued on her way, something else up ahead caught her attention and she had to keep moving…lest she freeze to death.

The path took her to another stone where more writing was found. This was a most fascinating find and she sat down tilting her head to the side. It was a bit worn down and the language was close to archaic, still she tried her best:

Love is a basic gift

Take it for it is yours

Embrace it with all your heart

Leave nothing to mind

Do not question or doubt

Your hearts inner thought

For it is not bound by specie

Or by race either

Leave all your doubts behind

She considered this the same amount of time as the other. It was kind of hard to make out and so she might have added some things in to make it clearer. From what she gathered the wolf who wrote this left a message behind of the relations of bears and wolves long ago, probably dating back to before the fall out. Perhaps the wolf who wrote it was a pacifist and tried to talk their fellow wolves out of war, or maybe it was a lesson left behind for the future generation to learn.

_I bet there are more of these scattered around, if I visit each one I might be able to piece together a solution to the problem._

"Well well well…look what we have here boys!" A bear began to appear out of the shadows and behind him were several other bears of variant size.

"A lone wolf all by herself…seems tempting to take her," the wolf smacked his lips and the others chortled.

Jasmine froze as she had never fought any bears. She was told to stay away…and like a fool she did not listen. She thought she had a better sense of following the rules then her siblings…looked like she was wrong.

"Let us not rush her…let her make the first move," the lead bear noted as he wore a smirk.

"Now where is the fun in that?" The bear who smacked his lips noted.

"We may not be allies anymore…but…they did help us get rid of the Blood Pack and avenge John." The bear met each of their eyes and saw them nod their heads.

"Alright wolf…make this attack a good one…cause you don't get no second." The bear stood tall and gestured to a part of him.

_I can take him down and make a run for it…but…I'm too scared to move. Everything about them terrifies me, I mean, how was it that Salty stirred understanding and compassion in just one of them? _

"Time is up…I can't be held responsible for what happens next," the lead bear took a step back as the bears began their advance.

_I'm sorry daddy…I let you down, she thought as she saw them looming before her. _

"Hey big fat duds who sit on their bums…leave her alone!" A loud voice echoed out.

"Hey…who dares insult the bears of Blood Peak?" The bear looked around and could not see anything in this weather.

"I do…and I must say you smell rather ugly today." The figure in question was that of a fox, a wily animal with red fur who just so happened to appear right beside Jasmine. "And who is this beautiful creature I see?"

_"My name is Jasmine," she signs, "who are you? And don't you know that these bears mean business?"_

"Oh you sign do you? Well that is good to know I think, my name is Julius, pleasure to meet you. We should get going Jasmine, lest you want to be a party of many." Grabbing her paw he made a run for it as the bears chased after them.

_"Why do you taunt the bears? Where are we going?" _Jasmine inquired but found little answer in her rescuer as they skidded around the corner and up a hill.

"No time to explain…must hurry right away." Was all he said, for he was in quite a hurry and did not intend to chat with their pursuers.

Jasmine could hear them, smell their breath as it caused her nostrils to flinch. Her paws beat upon the snow as she left paw prints behind her. She had no idea where he was taking her and while she was grateful for his assistance, she had just met him.

"No one makes fun of us!" The bear lunged forward as he made a swipe at the two.

"Get back you say…or I shall bite you through and through!" Julius leaped up and bit down onto his paw. This caused him to howl in much pain and sent him through the air. Landing back with a skid he spit out some fur and grinned.

_"You are quite the wily one aren't you?" She inquired._

"Well…it is just my game. We are close to my home…not far now, keep down you will." The fox dove into his hole and felt her right behind him. The bears passed by missing their escape and their howls of upset filled the air.

_"Thank you for saving my life. How is it you can understand me?" _Jasmine inquired. Looking around his home she found it quite small…but accomodable for one her size.

"That is quite easy, I learned sign language when I was three. My sisters were mute and naturally I learned so I can talk with them. Do you not like yourself?" He asked as he took a seat.

_"I like myself plenty…I just find it troubling for others to have to learn sign language. I am ok with being alone-."_

"I can see through you, and I know it is a lie. Look, when the right person comes along they will learn sign language because they love you, that is it, not because of communication and being forced to in order to tell today's story."

_"Have you met that special someone?" She asked. _She knew it was a private question and they had just met, but, any conversation would pass the time.

Julius heaved a sigh and scurried over to where a print was seen on the wall. "I did once, one winter ago. The storm was howling and we were making our escape…that is when they came. The bears were formidable, they had us outnumbered, she told me to run as she stayed behind so capable. I waited for her return, waited for days, she never came…and I lost track of the days. I knew right away how my darling had died…and it tears me up to this very day…and I nary go outside."

_"I am sorry for your loss. Still, perhaps love will find you again, you won't know till you try."_

"You are most kind to say such nice things…and perhaps you are right. In time I will be more open…for mrs. Right. I hear they have passed, passed and away, now it is time for you to go…be on your way. Keep searching for the truth, I know it to be true, you will bring an end to this war…that I know, always do."

_"Thank you Julius, I will not forget you. Might I inquire…why do you speak in rhyme?" _Jasmine saw him smile and as she walked to the hole on the other side she heard him say quite quietly.

"What rhyme…I just speak how I feel." He bid her farewell as she went on her way, out his door, never to reappear. Still he had hope she would find what she was looking for, that much he knew, that much he feared. For as the wind howled and the bear roared…trouble was brewing…in the coming storm.

**Authors note:** I decided to go a different pace then the first few chapters, giving this a little more wit and rhyme then usual. There was no romance here, but, Jasmine is set on her way to uncover more of the truth as she looks to better understand the history between the bears and the wolves. In the coming chapter Sunshine will do some exploring and find a possible mate of the least likely kind. After that I will jump back over to Jackson, the last of the pups who needs a little time in the story before all of their stories kick off.


	5. Chapter 5 Love of a different breed

CH.5: Love of a different breed

Sunshine traveled pretty far, how far exactly she did not know. Everything was beginning to look the same and she could swear she had passed that tree before. "Darn it…where am I? I had hoped to do some traveling…instead I could be very well lost in my own backyard."

"Hey Tony…I think I see a stray doggy!" Iggy Rumor lined up the shot as he looked down the sight of his gun.

"Iggy you better make certain…remember last month when you took in a porcupine? The boss runs a honest business, last thing she needs is stray animals meant for this wilderness. Besides…did you even question the boss where our job was, where the request of the dog was spotted?"

Iggy waved off his partner as he adjusted his sight. "Relax, I am most certain this is that doggy…now be ready with the cage."

Jones Smith doubted his partner's ability to discern objects from far away, especially considering how many animals not dogs they had caught. Still Iggy would not be fired because he had once been the best at catching dogs. Jones did not question the boss nor asked for a new partner, he just kept quiet hoping Iggy would listen to reason…that or get contacts.

"Alright doggy…keep perfectly still…" Iggy fired off the tranquilizer and cheered as it hit. "Did you see that? Whoop…now let us go round up that doggy before it wakes."

Jones ambled over the log as he traversed the terrain. Finding the downed animal he shook his head. This was no dog…this was a wolf he shot. Still, he didn't want his partner disappointed; as much as he wanted Iggy to retire…he wanted it to be after one last job.

"She is a beaut," Jones commented, "you sure did a job well done Iggy. Lets take this in and how about I treat you for a cold beer at Irene's?'

Iggy loaded the dog into the cage and wet his lips. "That sounds mighty temptin', but I have a report to file and then after that…maybe request some time off. I am exhausted…and my eyes are beginning to bug me, maybe it is time I call in to that eye doctor."

Jones cheered silently but put on a brave face. "It won't be the same without you here Iggy."

"Don't you worry…I will be back shortly." Iggy lifted the cage and placed it on the back of the truck. Going to the passenger side he took a seat and buckled up.

"Uhhh…what is going on?" Sunshine stirred but found darkness all around her. Moving about she bumped into four corners…no way out. "I remember dad once telling how he was caught and placed in similar circumstances…this is bad. I should've stayed put."

The truck started up and soon they were underway. Sunshine whimpered as she found her situation daunting. How was she going to get out of this one? All her training to be caught by humans…who knew what plans they had for her.

"Jones…do you find me incompetent?" Iggy asked as he looked over his partner.

"Well…you kind of mess things up…but I wouldn't say your incompetent-."

"I knew it…somehow I always knew. Thank you for being straight with me…you're a real pal." He smiled as they pulled up in front of the kennel. Not many people came here so it was kind of like a pound for strays. Funding wasn't there as it once was so they took on requests to look out for strays or animals that had been lost.

"I'll get the dog…you report in." Jones opened the door and stepped out. The truck had stopped moving and he placed his head against the cage. I can't believe I'm going to do this, he thought, but Iggy's reputation is on the line. Knowing this he opened the cage and pulled the still drugged wolf out of the cage.

"Let me go…I want to go home…" Sunshine fought hard…but her immune system had failed her and whatever was inside her was making her reaction time sluggish.

"Calm down girl…I am not going to harm you. Look…my partner, he isn't really all there, eyesight and all, so I want you to bark like a dog to help him out. I normally don't reason with animals, but, if you do this I will see about you releasing you and maybe another animal of your choice. I will give you till sundown…then I'll say you escaped. Hopefully by then my partner will have left on his extended leave."

Sunshine didn't understand why a human was reasoning with her, when she could refuse and sit out her time. Still…her dad and mom didn't raise a fool so she seized the chance by nodding her head.

"Good…here comes the boss. Put on a good show." Jones stood at attention as his boss came by. She was a middle aged woman with graying hair and a stern face. Her eyes were sharp and nothing seemed out of place on her uniform.

"Well Jones, your partner tells me you caught the stray. Though from what I can see it looks like your average wolf."

"Trust me…Iggy got the real deal this time." Jones motioned at the wolf and held his breath.

"Woof woof…" Sunshine was no actress, but if she said so herself…she rocked it.

"Sounds like a dog…but something still seems off. I will be keeping a close eye on this one. I have accepted your partner's leave of absence, though if anything happens here it is on you." Turning around she walked back in.

"I never liked working here anyway," he said leading the wolf in. The kennel was packed full with dogs and they all froze once they saw her. "Their reactions are a first…given you're the first wolf we have ever had or caught."

He is talking to me like I understand him, which I do, still for all he knows I could be hearing ocean waves. Wagging her tail she was placed in a cage with one other animal and as Jones left she sat down with a heavy sigh. "Never thought I'd end up here of all places."

"W-Who goes there?" The voice belonged to a dog situated in the back; her legs shook as she saw the wolf. "S-Stay back…I…my owner will be here for me any day now."

"Relax…I don't eat your kind," Sunshine rolled her eyes as she licked her fur.

"What is a wolf doing in here? More importantly…why are you so calm? I thought wolves were viscious and territorial-."

"Have you ever met a wolf? Look sister, I don't know what you've heard but you got it all wrong. We wolves are far from what stories have us out to be, the big bad, the carnivore that…well you get my point. My name is Sunshine…and you are-?"

"I'm Mimi," she told her, slowly moving from the shadows revealing her soft fur and brown eyes. Unlike a wolf it looked like she was well taken care of and had a well balanced diet to help her coat remain shiny and silk like.

Sunshine fell in love at first sight. Mimi was beautiful and her smile was just absolutely stunning. She was unlike any animal she had ever seen before, in fact, she had never seen her specie before. "I'm Sunshine, um, what are you?"

"I'm a dog," she told her with a know how attitude, "you didn't know what I was?"

"Wolf…guilty as charge. Tell me Mimi…are you waiting for someone?" Sunshine inquired with a tilt of her head.

"My family abandoned me…I was taken here where I've been since I can remember. I keep hoping someone will take me…but as you can see…a lot of these dogs are in my situation." She let out a whimper at her past.

"How would you like to leave this place?" Sunshine knew she couldn't leave her here…not when she had just found her mate.

"You're joking right? How could we possibly leave this place? How could you get my hopes up?" She placed a paw over her face and lowered herself to the floor.

Sunshine rolled her eyes wondering if all dogs were like this, if so she could see why wolves were superior. "Listen, I have it in my knowledge that someone will be getting us out of here. Stick with me Mimi…and we'll go places…like outside of here."

"Your serious? Oh if you got me out of here…I'd be eternally grateful." Mimi got up wagging her tail and ran around the place.

"Well…how about sticking with me once this is all done? I'm not sure you know this, but, wolves choose their mates regardless animal." Most cases this was true, regarding the four packs, but she wasn't sure about wolves outside of the packs.

"Um…you're a girl…is that even possible?" Mimi stopped bouncing and sat down on her haunches.

"The heart wants what the heart wants. How about we do a test?" Sunshine approached her and gazed deep into her eyes.

"What are you doing-?" Mimi felt her words caught in her throat as Sunshine's lips were on hers. Her eyes widened and she waited for the kiss to end…but soon found herself liking it.

Sunshine pulled away and gave her a teasing smirk. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"I…well…You…" She looked away and felt her cheeks burn.

"Wolf…you ready to go?" Jones stood outside as he unlocked the door.

"C'mon Mimi…I told you we were getting out of here." Sunshine began leaving and as she turned saw Mimi tagging along.

"I guess we're in this together," Mimi nuzzled her face and was excited to finally be leaving.

"So, is this your special someone? I am not judging…you two better hurry before we're caught." Jones patted their heads and watched as they headed out.

"Do you know where we're going?" Mimi asked once they were outside. The cool breeze stirred up her fur and she held her nose up smelling the new smells.

Sunshine had been thinking that since she was caught. She could push for new territory, however before she did that she realized she needed a proper farewell first. "I have family I need to say goodbye to, would you want to meet them?"

"Do you mean…there are more of you?" Mimi didn't know how she would deal with that many wolves.

"Trust me…I won't let them hurt you," she rubbed her nose and smiled. Taking a breath she turned around and led the way home.

**Authors note: **Looks like Sunshine found a partner in a dog and just barely made it out of captivity. Now the two of them are on their way to meet the family, though before a reunion is in order Jackson will have his spot at the spotlight and following that some trouble brews on the bear front.


	6. Chapter 6 Jackson front and center

CH.6: Jackson front and center

After Troy had left to do what he usually did…he found himself alone. It wasn't a new sensation, seeing how he was alone on more than one occasion. Strolling along he spotted Garth as he was looking off into the distance. Garth had gotten some silver in his fur and his face had grown a little sterner, but there was still that hint of playfulness in his eyes. It kind of reminded him of how his father used to be, so full of life. He was glad that he and Garth were on good terms.

"I smell you Jackson…what is up?" Garth turned his head seeing the younger wolf. Jackson was Humphrey's oldest and Troy's best friend. He liked the kid, though he tended to act out at times causing him headaches.

"Garth, do you have a moment?" Jackson asked.

"Sure Jackson…walk with me." Garth nodded his head as he began walking. He pretty much didn't give him a choice if he wanted to talk. He did most of his thinking while walking and he was finding his father's back problems affecting him, though since he stayed in shape it wasn't too much a problem.

"Garth…where do I belong? It seems like all my siblings are off making most of their life…I thought by traveling with Troy I'd live a little, be a wild wolf…and yet…I'm still getting left behind."

Garth stopped as they made their way up a hill and as he sat down he sighed. "I'm afraid I don't hold the answer to that. You see Jackson, life is all about those little moments that define who you are. You are still young so there is time for you to leave your mark on this world before you go. I suggest you look beyond your friend Troy. Yes I know he is nephew I have adopted as my own son, but, he has much of my father and Winston in him. Eventually he will have the decision of taking over the Eastern Pack or leaving the Pack of his own choice."

"So…you want me to leave?" Jackson inquired as he tilted his head.

"I didn't say that, don't get me wrong I'd love to see you go make the most of your life, but you are more then welcome to decide things here long as you need to. I always need strong capable wolves for missions so come see me if you ever need something to do."

Jackson nodded his head, grateful for Garth's words. He guessed with wisdom came grace-.

"Garth honey…I'm in the mood," Eve told him from the cave.

"I got to go…take care Jackson. I'm coming honey…get ready for some Garth action."

"If you don't hurry the only action you will be getting is yourself." She rolled her eyes playfully before rushing in and letting out an exciting growl as Garth tackled her.

"I don't think I need to stay around and be a third wheel." Jackson decided to leave the two and set off for the exit. Troy was nowhere to be seen and he figured he got caught by Candu. None of the wolves really took notice of him and he was fine with that. He was the son of Humphrey, but, he had yet to really earn recognition for any deeds. The prospect of adventure was at his paws and now was the time to live a little, not be the side kick to Troy who enjoyed playing leader. At times he didn't mind, however it often meant he lost his voice.

Heading out he didn't know where he was going. The terrain went in many directions, one place he was told not to go was the parts where bears roamed. Humphrey had come close to actually…doing the deed with a bear, he didn't really see the good of that plus…he preferred his body intact. North, South, East, West, it didn't offer a lot in venue as he knew everyone there. Where was the thrill in going somewhere that didn't offer adventure, excitement?

"I am seeking adventure…it is time I threw caution to the wind. I will go where I please, no one can tell me differently. I am wild, free, and most of all…single and on the prowl. Sorry Troy…this maybe your life, and it suits you well, but me…I have my father's blood in me. It was only by leaving Jasper he found his true mate…as will I."

Jackson ran at a sprint, his heart in his throat as he sought a direction by the lake. It took a few hours but once there he found a boat waiting for him. Jumping in he felt it rather rocky, but stable enough for him to stand up in. Placing his teeth on a wooden oar he began to paddle, it was hard work and his teeth were straining from holding the wood for such a length of time. The sun was just setting as he made it to the farside of the bank and only then did he collapse from exhaustion, his tongue lolled out as he listened to the lapping water around him.

"I would eat you…but your too pathetic to devour." A voice said from above him. He turned in time to see a specie of animal he had never seen before. His look seemed to amuse her for she ran a paw under her jaw. "You may gawk all you want…your not getting any of this."

"Who said I wanted any of, well you, and who are you anyway?" Sitting up he noticed she was not alerted by this sudden movement.

"The name is Delia, remember it, I imagine we will be seeing a lot of each other. In case you are wondering I am a Lynx, a powerful specie of cat who happens to enjoy the chilly climate around here. If I hadn't motivated you up…you'd likely be prey to others of my kind-."

"So what…I owe you now is that it? Or did you do this out of the kindness of your heart?" Jackson was already not liking her.

She rolled her eyes and began moving off. "No, if anything that would leave me in your debt further down the line…let us just leave this as a pity movement on my part. Since you have crossed those waters, I suppose I should give you a tour-."

"Forget it…I came here for adventure, no guide needed on my tour of life." Jackson brushed past her and then yelped as he felt his tail squished.

Delia had her big paws on his tail and examined her nails. "Watch the attitude…I was merely extending common courtesy. If you wish to lose yourself in these parts, fine, less worry on my back."

"Can I have my tail back now?" He fought the tears as her paw was really sinking in.

"Very well…you shall have back your tail. Do not even think about my tail…there isn't much for you to grab on." She was right for her breed of specie had a short tail and her fur was silvery brown, dense as it was winter. There were black markings on her body and she had tufted ears. She was medium sized and rough around her facial features.

"I guess you will go your way now," he told her, knowing this would earn him some smart comment or sort.

"I intend to, however, while you are here I will have to keep an eye on you. You see my kind enjoy the snowhare that roam these parts…along with other specified taste. Think of me like a babysitter, don't get on my wrong side and you won't be sent to bed without supper."

"Last I checked I was a grown wolf…how do you-?" That was all he got out before she pounced on him pushing her claws into his neck as he was on his back.

"You are too soft…I bet your parents held you back from your full potential till you were about this size correct? Till you toughen up…you won't survive out here. Better learn the law of the land, cause it is your kind with no experience who get eaten first."

"I'll try and keep that in mind," he managed as he looked at her claws.

"Do that…now lets keep moving." She retracted her claws and proceeded up the slope. Her paws were big enough to traverse the terrain without too much slipping.

"I'm old enough for no babysitter…what have I got myself into?" Jackson shook his head as he followed her.

For the most part neither said a word, each in their own world of thought and course of action. Jackson watched her move as her bulky like form was nice to look at, though on times he was caught looking and he looked elsewhere. He had no idea where he was…only that he wasn't in wolf territory anymore. He was given confirmation of this when he spotted other Lynx moving about; whether hunting or mating in general. Soft snow fell on him and he stopped to admire it.

"You can stop and build a snow wolf later…we need shelter before it comes down harder." She didn't stop as she pushed for shelter.

"You know you are a real pleasure to be around…I bet your mate loves when you go off by yourself," he grinned.

"I have no mate…I prefer it that way. Mates just slow you down…besides I'd make a lousy mother." Delia found a cave and settled in.

"Why is that?" He asked following. Taking a seat he held out his tongue letting a snowflake fall on it.

"Look, while you are here we travel together, apart from that we don't need to learn each other's life story…got it?" She shot him a glare before settling down.

"Right…whatever you say." Going to the back he curled up before settling into a quiet slumber. The last thing he heard before his eyes shut were-.

"Welcome to your new home pup," Delia shot him a smirk and watched him fall asleep. There was no living with him after this.

**Authors note: **Looks like Jackson has met his match in Delia, though why is she hesitant to talk of her backstory? I realize more could've been added in form of adventure, but, setting Jackson up here will play later in the story. That does it though for the pups in regarding to their own stories, next chapter we catch up with Brianna and the bitter feelings of resentment and the coming war. Following that will be a reunion of sorts, so stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7 Bears of war

CH.7: Bears of war

"What were you idiots thinking? Attempting to rape a wolf on my mountain? What do you think that would achieve?" Brianna looked over at the bears and saw them bowing their heads.

"Well…you did do the act with that wolf-."

Brianna towered over him and smacked him across the face. "Don't you dare bring him up. We never consummated our love, and even if we had, it is nothing criminal about it. What you bears decided to on your own…I should have you exiled and picked off by the wondering block pack still around-."

"No…we were wrong…please forgive us." The leader bear groveled hoping some mercy would be placed on them.

"Honey…ease up some," a bear spoke calmly, he stood off to the side and wasn't seen till now. He was a pretty big bear and his face looked soft.

"I will allow this to slide…but…as punishment you are on sentry duty till I say otherwise. Now leave my sight before I send my mate away so I can give you the proper punishment." Watching as they set off she let out a sigh.

"You did the right thing dear…even if took me to have you see to reason." They had been together for quite some time now, however, he could tell her heart had yet healed from the loss of Salty.

"They are animals, all of them, they don't understand that rape and unlawfulness gets them nowhere in life." She walked to the back of the cave as she laid down.

"You need to realize it is in our blood Brianna…bears weren't made to be soft and cuddly like humans portray us in toys. I know he meant a great deal to you, but, perhaps you still-."

"I ended our pact after Salty was lost to me, my judgment is not hazy. I know full well what is expected of me, so don't you try and understand my pain or question my orders." Brianna snapped and saw his hurt eyes.

"I love you Brianna…but sometimes I question if you're a bear…or a sympathizer with the wolves." Don had first met Brianna a little after the battle with the blood pack. He was friends with Todd and when he heard of the exemplary leadership done by John's little girl he had to meet her. Their first date was a little awkward, much of the talking on his end. Still they eventually mated and participated in many battles to rid the peak of the blood wolves.

"Don wait…I'm sorry…I just have a lot on my heart. Be patient with me…I need you." Brianna walked over and nuzzled his face.

"Do you know why they call it the past Bri? It is because it is meant to be left behind, so that you can move forward. I will be patient…but…you need to prove you are in this…or I don't know what I will do-."

"Don…please don't…I will do better. Listen up everyone…I know I haven't been here of late, but, I think it is time we strike the wolves. Don has brought up some valid points…we need to stop living in the past, yes we have lost many close to us, but we do nothing for their memory by thinking and doing nothing. It is time to march on the packs…eradicate all of them from existence, leave none alive."

All of the bears roared in agreement and Don nodded his head. Brianna looked out at all the faces and felt her heart resolved to rid herself and her family of the wolves once and for all. This was going to be the bloodiest of battles and not going to be easy to achieve. A part of her cringed at such a battle and the undertaking of it, however she also knew she needed Don and being miserable and thinking of Salty would not do their relationship.

"There is still a wolf on our peak, I want you to capture her…no rape." She saw their disapproval and then noted how Don was shaking his head. Swallowing past her self-doubt she changed her mind. "Better yet…throw her off the mountain and make her the first example. Those not involved in the battle I will assign this task, for now prepare yourselves, steal into your heart for all the pain and suffering and use it as a sharp jagged weapon to strike into the wolves."

"You did well Bri," Don stroked her face before going to talk to some of his friends.

Brianna headed outside and saw the snow was finally dying down. Sitting down she held herself thinking of Salty. He was still with her…in parts of her Don could never reach. She knew he would not approve, but, she didn't want to be alone. Her father had died alone and never found love again after the loss of his mate. She had to harden herself to the inevitable task that she would be destroying that part of herself, the part that still held Salty; when that time came…she wondered what that would make of her.

"We are ready to move out," Todd told her. He was the messenger who had delivered the orders from Humphrey to the packs.

"Todd…am I doing the right thing? I don't know anymore, it is like I am becoming what people want me to become." Brianna looked down noticing her paw print in the snow.

Todd took a seat and scratched his jaw. "You still love Salty…and that is clouding your judgment. You need to meet the wolves in battle…then all will be clear. Everyone needs your leadership right now; it doesn't matter where you stand, so much as getting them to their destination and not having them question your orders."

"Thanks Todd," she smiled and heard the bears coming up behind her.

"Alright bears, the day has come for us to avenge our fallen brothers. We shall not leave a single wolf alive and kicking. This day belongs to the bears." Don roared loudly and the others followed suit.

Brianna stood up and issued the charge. She thought she saw a wolf off to the side, though quickly looked away hoping she didn't give up her position. This wolf was the one her bears tried to rape, though something seemed off about her. She is here for some reason, she thought, but I have no time to question her. She is too far away to warn her friends…so maybe there is great purpose or urgency in her task. I hope she finds what she is looking for.

Stopping just short of falling over the edge she found herself looking down at the stretching valley. "Take a good look…pretty soon all of that will belong to us."

"How long will it take for us to get there?" One of the bears inquired.

Brianna exchanged looks with Todd and shrugged. "I'd give it a week, maybe less. We have to be careful of any stray wolves in our path and detour if needed."

"That looks like just a day," one bear noted,, "a week would just give them time to prepare-."

"I am in charge here…we need to be cautious and anything out of place will surely give us away. Now let us head out now…no further questions are needed." Brianna began to walk down and noticed Don walking beside her.

"You aren't giving them time to prepare are you?" He asked concerned, his footsteps matching hers.

"I could care less if they prepare…they still won't stand a chance against the rage of our brethren. Plus…we could always pick up more bears along the way."

"Clever thinking, I have some cousins who are most eager for combat. I will tell the others." Don began walking away, though he began doubting if Brianna was in the game.

Brianna saw no choice, she would have to go to war. Still, Todd was right, once she met the wolves she would see if her feelings were with the bears or with the wolves. She thought she had put aside her feelings for them, for Salty, but he was still with her. The descent made her steal her heart, focus on the march ahead. She was a bear of war…emotions only clouded her judgment.

**Authors note: **The bears are on the march and Brianna couldn't be more conflicted then ever. In a weeks time she and the bears will have gathered their full force and taken the first step in bringing vengeance upon their former allies. In the next chapter Sunshine and Mimi make it back to reunions, surprises, and of course some loving. See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Homecoming surprise

CH.8: Homecoming surprise

Sunshine and Mimi had traveled far and in about a weeks' time they had covered quite a distance. Their bond had grown and during the long nights they would just stay up and talk to each other. Sunshine had never felt this strong about anyone in her life and now she had found her, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It was a strong sense of accomplishment, seeing how most didn't find that special someone till later in their life. Mimi was special because she was not a wolf, so, it felt new and exciting.

It had been a while since she had first set out from home only to be captured by men who thought her to be a dog. Looking back though she realized it was fate that drew her to that kennel in particular and where in that cage she would meet Mimi. The wind stirred as the two of them stood at the foot of the Northern Pack base, their paws together as each took a breath.

"Are you nervous?" Mimi asked. Looking at her she could tell something was going through her beautiful mate's head.

"My dad…I keep expecting him to be there greeting me with that lopsided grin of his. I still remember his corny jokes that had me on the floor in laughter. Much as I want him to be there…I know he isn't. I don't want to cause my mom pain for reminding her of him."

"Your mother will be sure to remember this…as you are her daughter. Besides, from what you've told me about your father, I imagine you look like your mother more." She wore a soft smile as she licked her cheek.

"Thanks Mimi…well…time to face the music." Leading her up the familiar path she spotted her mother cleaning up their home. "Hi mom."

"Sunshine…your home!" Kaylee rushed over to embrace her daughter and pulled back with a sad smile. "Your father…he-."

"I know mom…I felt it in my paws. How are you doing?" She placed a paw on her face and then her nose detected something off. Leaning in to sniff her she felt her nose wrinkle up.

"Well…there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a while-." Kaylee looked over her shoulder as a moan was heard followed by a golden furred wolf emerging from the shelter.

"Kate…what are you doing here?" Sunshine had only met her a few times and found her strikingly beautiful and strong, however, her appearance here caught her by surprise. Plus, why was her scent all over her mother?

"Oh, well, Lilly and I split up. It was kind of rough living there so I decided to visit your mother. She has been very understanding and a friend to cry on." Kate sat next to Kaylee and smiled.

"I'll bet there was more then crying on my mom," Sunshine stared hard, her teeth showing as she pawed at the ground.

"Now Sunshine…don't do this…" Mimi didn't realize this homecoming would turn into a soap of sorts. Having been in the kennel for a while they played soaps on the television and the human drama depicted much family disputes and surprise relationships. She could see where this was going.

"And why not? My father hasn't been dead but, what a few days or so and you seduce my mom into bed! What are you thinking Kate? Do you think being vulnerable is some kind of act to get female wolves to sleep with you-?"

"Watch your tone girl, your father was a close friend of mine and I'd hate to ruin his pretty girl's face for stepping over the line." Kate narrowed her eye as she snarled.

"Sunshine, Kate, step down. Look Sunshine…there is something I mean to tell you, well, something I should've told you when you were old enough. When your father was away hunting for Jack, well, Kate and I slept together. I was lonely and she was lonely, it was only one night-."

"You cheated on dad? Did he know?" Sunshine was reeling from this news and nearly fell…if not for Mimi's quick thinking and pulling her from the edge.

"I never told him…even on his death bed. I thought it was something he shouldn't know, and I was right. I wanted our union to be strong and in the end your father was the only one for me. However, you can't blame me for wanting to move on with my life-."

"There should be a period of mourning…not jumping in bed with Kate," Sunshine was appalled. She didn't even know her mother anymore.

"We talked long and hard about this," Kaylee didn't like her tone, this was not her sweet daughter who had left home just some time ago; she was different. "That night we spent together, while it was only one night, it felt right to me. I have feelings for female wolves…and I never let it show and Kate and I remained good friends. I am not judging you for having a female dog as a mate."

"This is different…I haven't cheated on her," Sunshine looked to the side sniffling. Mimi stood close to her and she calmed a little.

"I'm Mimi by the way, sorry for your loss, and apologies for Sunshine's behavior. She is emotionally overwhelmed, don't hold this against her. She is still your daughter; in fact she talked of wanting to hunt with you again."

"You are a sweet girl Mimi," Kaylee calmed down and smiled. Looking over at Sunshine she cleared her throat, her paw picking a flower as she placed it in her fur. "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it was not fair. I hope you will give Kate a chance, she and you are a lot alike then you think."

Sunshine heaved a sigh not wanting to fight anymore. "I guess." She looked over at Kate and walked over heaving a soft sigh. "I apologize…if I made things blown out of proportion."

Kate wore a small smile as she adjusted the flower in her fur. "You have guts for taking on another Alpha, which by the way congrats on you becoming an Alpha. I once loved your father and was deeply hurt upon hearing of his loss. I paid my respect and had a long talk with him before seeking your mother as my mate. Next time you are in the south you should hang with my daughter Tara, I'm sure she would enjoy your stories."

"I will do that. Now…where is Jackson and Jasmine?" Sunshine was eager to see her family after such a long time apart. The two of them had set out before her and she wanted to see how much they had grown and matured.

"Last time I checked Jasmine was still in the mountains doing research. Jackson apparently was spotted crossing the lake. It would seem like we're all the family you have right now." Kaylee smiled as she licked her forehead.

Sunshine was a little saddened to hear this, but, for once she was glad to just be home. Smelling something she looked over as she saw Troy walking towards them. "Troy…is that you?"

"Sunshine…long time no see. I thought I would pay a visit and see what Jackson is up to. He kind of just up and left without saying goodbye." Troy smiled seeing Kate there.

"How are Garth and my mother?" Kate asked. First time she had found out she freaked a little, what with Garth once being her promised mate and her mom, well, had been with her father who she didn't even know was gay.

"Well…they tend to keep me out of the cave a lot, so, active and alive." Troy laughed as he saw Kate's disgusted look.

"Well…at least my mother is keeping in shape…even if it is with a younger wolf." Kate didn't see her mother as a cougar, but, clearly her being with Garth changed that.

"I actually have some news I want to tell you. Do you remember Candu?" Troy asked, seeing a number of heads nod. "Well…after a little slip of mine…we sort of became mates."

"Wait…Candu, right hand of my father, is gay? He was always so…straight, not judging, still how did this come to be?" Kate was still trying to wrap her head around this.

"Well…I kind of messed up a hunting expedition he and a few wolves were undertaking and so I wanted to prove myself to him, to show him I wasn't just a screwup. I attempted Winston's triple hurdle but faltered on my landing…on Candu. From there, well, we did things in secret till we felt it was time to tell the pack. Everyone seemed shocked at first…but…they gradually accepted it and even Garth and Eve approved."

"How does Candu feel?" Kate inquired. Surely the stoic like wolf didn't express everything that Troy thought he did.

"Candu…well…he kind of feels like I'm using him to get attention. I promise I am not, I care about him, but I don't see why our relationship has to be as secret-."

"Candu is a private kind of wolf Troy," Kate told him, she walked over to Kaylee as she nuzzled her face. "Kaylee and I have yet to come out to each of our packs, even though my time here might have drawn some suspicion. You need to be patient, let the information sink in before telling everyone. I know it is frustrating, but sometimes you need to think of your partner before yourself."

"Does everyone here think this?" Troy looked at the girls hoping someone would see his side of things.

"Troy, um, Kate has a point." Sunshine could see the betrayal in his eyes and she winced lightly. "Look, I am all for telling people about a relationship, however in your case…it probably broke the trust that your partner placed in you."

"Troy, perhaps you need to talk to Candu, hear his side on what happened. A relationship is built around trust and communication, without it the relationship appears one sided." Kaylee approached him as she reached out to him.

"So…that is how it will be huh? I came here to share my happiness…only to be told by all of you how wrong it is. Coming here was a mistake…I got to go." Troy set off letting Kaylee's paw hang as he disappeared.

"Best homecoming ever," Sunshine noted and a small laughter rang through the group. As Kate and Kaylee went to go hunt for supper she was left staring after Troy. Mimi stood by her side and she heaved a sigh. "Did I say the right thing?"

"You said what needed to be said," Mimi counseled her. She nuzzled against her and looked out into the distance. "Something in the air is off…I sense a storm approaching."

"I guess we'll know soon enough what that storm bears," Sunshine said softly as she was unnerved by something she could not see.

**Authors note: **Sunshine is home and after much family drama and Troy's news the first of the pups is home safe. However what of Jasmine and Jackson? How is Tara and Lilly faring? Next chapter will catch up with Lilly and Tara and possibly have ties to Jasmine's story as well. It is all connecting to what will lead up to a giant war of sorts. Hope you are enjoying.


	9. Chapter 9 The final clue

CH.9: The final clue

Tara and Lilly were tangled up in each other, limbs thrown about as they tongues played in each other's throats. They had just finished hunting and both were hungry…but not for food. Since finding out their passion for one another and that they weren't related fueled their longing, sent them at each other any chance they got. Tara lay on top of her as she ran her paws along Lilly's soft white fur, her throat emitting a husky growl while her eyes were heavy set with her lids closing her eyes to mere slits.

Lilly ran her paw along Tara's back and ran over her smooth fur. It was clear Kate was not coming back home so certain parameters of the wolf code had to be taken into effect. One such rule had Lilly take over as pack leader while Tara became her second in command. The girls were a little taken aback as Kate had led them for so many years, but, they remembered how Lilly had done when Kate was presumed dead so they didn't take too long to sort through their feelings.

Tara pulled from the kiss to take a breather; a strand of saliva broke free as she smiled. "You are getting tastier the more we do this Lilly."

"Thank you…though do be on your best behavior when around the girls. I think they are still adjusting to the fact we aren't related by blood and for years you were my daughter. Plus; the fact that Kate is no longer part of the Southern Pack."

Tara nodded her head as she licked her nose and placed her head on her chest. "Lilly…do I still call you mom or what?"

"You can still call me mom…if it isn't weird to you. You will always be my little girl though, remember that no matter what happens."

"Your worrying me now," Tara got off her as she took a seat. Watching Lilly lay there she felt her voice go hoarse.

"I don't know what the future holds Tara…the threat the bears pose could prove to be something not many of us will survive-."

"No…I won't have you talking like that!" Tara nudged her up and placed her head on her shoulder. "I will protect you no matter what pain is thrown your way…I love you Lilly."

"You are sweet…but until you have fought a bear you won't know the chances thrown our way. It is better to look at battle this way…just to ensure things don't go the way intended." Running her paw through her fur she smiled softly.

"This war, this battle you foresee, I intend to bring them to their knees. No bear will lay a paw on you, no claw shall rip that pretty coat of yours. This I swear, to the mom who raised me, to the love I have shared many nights with." Tara pulled back and placed her head before her.

Lilly almost was convinced by the conviction in Tara's voice. Maybe the tide of battle would turn in their favor, though; it was still a longshot so she was preparing her goodbyes in mind for when the day came. She had not been there to see her father die, so, when she did go she wanted all her affairs in order so that if someone was missing they wouldn't feel lost. "I hope you are right."

"Someone is approaching!" One of the girls yelled.

"Is it a bear?" Lilly rushed up and gazed in the direction the wolf said.

"Negative…it appears to be a wolf." The female wolf notified her.

"I know that wolf…it is Humphrey's daughter!" Lilly raced down along with Tara and they met up with Jasmine who appeared to be dehydrated.

"Quick…get her some water Tara!" Lilly raced over to help shoulder her as she led them up to the pack base. Once there she laid her down and ran a paw along her face.

"What was she doing all the way out there?" The female wolf asked. She noticed Jasmine was out of breath and her eyes seemed nearly frozen over.

"I think she was looking for answers. In that direction was where her father had spent two years tracking Jack. It was also where the alliance between bears and wolves was reformed after years of turbulent dispute."

"I got some water!" Tara rushed over and gently eased it into her mouth. At first there was no sign of life…that is until Jasmine sat up on wobbly legs. Thankfully she had been taught some sign language so as to interrupt for her mother and the others. "How do you feel?"

_"Tara…it is good to see you. I am doing well…though I couldn't say all was fine from my trip." _ Jasmine had found out some scary details…but also some promising clues as to the past of bears and wolves.

"She is doing well…though something happened up there. Can you tell us what it was?" Tara looked at her friend in concern. All the wolves were now surrounding them.

_"It concerns both bears and wolves. I found out that John, leader of the bears once had a relationship with a wolf. This was quite some time ago, still, much as he loved the wolf who remains nameless…he gave it up when his mate fell ill. I believe their love was a secret for what I found suggested they both mutually called it off…though something in the faded writing pointed to them always keeping their hearts open to the other. If this is the case…it means there is hope that Brianna might in fact feel the same way."_

The wolves murmured around them and Lilly held up a paw to silence them. "I'm not sure this will be enough to quell her broken heart, as the blood pack killed Salty thus killing any hopes of peace."

_"There is truth in that as well…for I saw them heading to war. I came here as fast I could to warn you, though I fear I maybe too late."_

"Perhaps all is not lost. If what Jasmine says speaks truth…and that there is any doubt in her heart as to the wrongness of this…she will try and buy us the time we need. Much like the war that happened years ago, the bears will find themselves involved in this one as well. We need to remind her that not all wolves are bad…that some part of us still resounds within her heart."

Lilly smiled seeing how her daughter's mind worked. Still, she couldn't simply lower her guard when this could end up biting them in the tail. "We will need to assemble the wolves and make haste if we are to stand any chance, whatever way the wind blows."

So it was agreed and the wolves began to set out. Jasmine and Tara walked side by side as Lilly took front and center. Her white fur blew about and her violet eyes kept wary of anything out of the norm.

_"I wonder if it could be done, peace between our two kind. It seems such a large task, I mean; did any of my studies give us an ounce of hope?"_

"We will just have to see Jasmine. I would like to think there'd be no war…that our kind can simply talk about this like adults and put all the hurt and sorrow aside. Still…much like my mom, a part of me realizes war is inevitable, that our two kind are just destined to fight each other till the end of time. I don't know about you, but, that is too much time to let the grievances of yesterday carry into tomorrow."

Lilly listened from where she marched and wore a smile. Tara was indeed bright and saw things from both angles. It was an important role of second in command; otherwise one became clouded in judgment.

_"I don't think I could kill anyone…have you?" _ Jasmine looked to Tara and found her gaze on hers.

"I have killed for food…but never have I actually killed another wolf or even a bear for that matter. I know though it terrifies me down to my paws and sends shivers down my spine. My mother, er, Lilly tells me that bears are ferocious and can attack even while hindered by wounds."

_"This much already tells me our odds." _Jasmine shook her head and suddenly found Lilly before her. The pack had stopped walking and her calm eyes reflected in her a sense of peace.

"We will not go quietly into the night, not when we have a strength the bears can never touch. Some part of Salty will or still resonates within Brianna…we just need remind her and any bloodshed shall be averted. Until the worse comes to fruition…we steal our hearts and hope for the best."

Tara smiled as she saw her mother's words wash over Jasmine. All the doubt she held suddenly vanished and she gave her mother an encouraging smile. She didn't know why she kept correcting herself, after all Lilly was her adoptive mom…even now as lovers that much should never change. Continuing their walk they could see some scouts from the other packs and upon seeing them they gave a howl.

_"How did they know we were coming?" _Jasmine looked over at Lilly curiously.

"When a pack this big comes…it is bound to happen." Lilly winked though as she turned she spotted Kate walking beside Kaylee. "Of course…these things do have their downside as well."

Kate froze next to Kaylee and saw her former mate across from her. She felt rather guilty for this and it was only by being with Kaylee she had any strength not to turn tail or fumble like a young pup.

"Well…here we are…now what?" Kaylee asked. The Northern and Southern wolves were assembled and now the committee for war was just about to commese.

**Authors note: **Apologies for the delay, but here it is…ninth chapter and already things are picking up for the final war. Next chapter will be about the committee and what shall shape into an ever present and stirring howl for the fighting to begin, for a victor to be declared. All in good time though, I will try and do justice in closing this story and perhaps with less casualty then usual. Thanks for the reviews and attention towards my tales, means a lot.


	10. Chapter 10 Gathering of the wolves

**Authors note: **Well here it is, the tenth chapter and long overdue. I apologize again for the long wait and hope those still reading haven't been turned away. I'm not sure this is my strongest chapter, but, bear with me, it is all leading to the end. This chapter will mainly focus on getting all the wolves together. Jackson will appear in the eleventh chapter as he and Delia try to deal with their polar opposite attraction leading to the coming finale and the war. I will start work on chapter eleven and have it up soon.

CH.10: Gathering of the wolves

For a moment no one said a word, both sisters just stared at each other; having not seen each other since their split. Kaylee tried her best to remain impartial, but, she seemed in the middle of it and wished they could focus on the war effort, but, war on the home front usually came first. "So, we should do this more often," Sunshine noted dryly.

"Should I even be here?' Mimi asked. Looking around it was quite clear a dog was about as out of place as a wolf was in a kennel.

"No, you should stay, it helps me." Sunshine placed her paw over hers and smiled in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

"You have been with Humphrey's mate…how long?' Lilly stared across at Kate and did her best not to attack Kaylee.

"It started several years ago when Humphrey was away looking for Jack," Kate told up front, her eyes not wavering or backing down from her sister's gaze. "It didn't mean anything then, but, it also meant the world to me on that night. After our split I came here and things just picked up, but I did keep my distance in respect to Humphrey's memory."

Lilly scoffed. "I bet, well, since we're being honest I too slept with another wolf. I slept with one of Jack's mate; in fact it was the real mother of Tara here."

Kate was now the one taken aback and tried her best to hold herself together. "So, I guess we were both full of secrets. Did you even love me?' Kate took a step forward as she pawed at the snow.

"Yes I did, but, circumstances were pressing and in order to keep my cover I had to sleep with her. However…what is your excuse?" Lilly took a step towards Kate and met her one good guy with her dangerous violet hued eyes.

Kate looked away and wore a weak smile. "Well, Kaylee and I were both lonely, both of our mates were off and away…and it was only for the night-."

"That doesn't make it right! At least mine makes sense, you…you just couldn't keep loyal to me-."

"Ok, sister squabble aside we are here to discuss war. Yes I know what Kate and I did was wrong, but, now is not the time to let it all out in the open. We need the North and South together as allies, like we did when we fought together not that long ago. We are stronger together then we are apart, so, what shall we do about these bears?"

_"I believe I have an answer for that. Remind them that they once were in league with us, that they once shared relations with our kind. There may not be a need for blood shed…if anything it is worth a try." _

"Well done Tara," Kate smiled at her daughter's rationed thoughts. However she smelled something…familiar on Tara, something that drew her closer and her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Tara…why is Lilly's scent all over you?"

"Oh, well, we were just celebrating after a hunt and-." Tara saw Kate sniffing a little below her and she began to blush.

"Tara and I are sleeping together," Lilly said boldly, her words coming out before Tara was flushed even further.

Kaylee saw the anger flare up in Kate and throwing herself in front of her she warded off any further advances. "Stand down Kate…that is an order-."

"She slept with my daughter, our daughter, how is any of that right? I should tear you apart Lilly, is nothing sacred to you?"

"Kate…remember what people thought about us, being sisters and mates? This is no different, plus, Tara isn't even ours…she is adopted." Lilly growled and heard the resounding anger in her girls as they began to draw in.

"Enough…you two are just about at my last nerve, and it takes a lot trust me. Look, I realize that this is wrong on all fronts, but, if it makes them happy…why be against it? We are all moving on, maturing as individuals and packs; going against what was considered wrong in our parent's times. Now can we please assemble before I tear both of your necks out and leave you for the bears to pick over?"

"That's my mom," Sunshine told Mimi with glee.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," Mimi said as she felt her tail quiver between her legs.

"Alright, I can put this aside, for now." Kate cast Tara a mournful look and to Lilly she shook her head in disappointment and a fixed scowl was on her face. Moving with Kaylee she tried to put distance between them as she knew their next destination would be to recruit the Western and Eastern wolves into combat.

"Kate hates me," Tara sighed as she bowed her head. Her words were so heated that they sent a recourse of feelings through her body.

"Kate is…well…it is going to take time for her to adjust to what was revealed. I had a bit of trouble adjusting to how I felt about her in the beginning, of loving another wolf of the same sex, but love eventually wins. Perk up…in the end all will be fine."

Tara nodded her head and looked on as they made tracks, the distance they were putting from home and to war grounds was drawing close and she dreaded every second knowing that they could very well be facing bears in a final showdown.

* * *

Garth and Eve were already at the war grounds, both stood proud as the entire Eastern and Western wolves were assembled ready for their time to shine. "So, war again huh? It doesn't seem that long ago we fought our last battle, and that was against our own kind."

Eve heaved a sigh knowing what he meant. "I know he would not want this, I bet you anything he is looking down on us with much disregard, struggling to figure out why we are here when such a matter could be left to the younger generation."

"Hey, I'm still young," Garth shot her a playful stare and saw her eyes shining with mischief that sent a pleasing shiver down his spine.

"Prove it to me tonight…for now…act your age. The wolves here need your leadership, your intellect in the enemy. Show them the spirit of your father still exists and that this war will be in our favor. Most of all…show me why I chose you as my mate."

Garth laughed lightly as he walked a bit before turning to address the wolves, though he decided to have fun before as he said just barely above a whisper so she heard, "I believe I chose you as my mate." Catching her roll of the eyes he then addressed the wolves. "Listen wolves of the East and of the West, for I am not going to repeat this, not that we will have time to, still it is important to remember what I say and keep it close to your strong hearts.

"Today we will be facing our former allies the bears in what could be our bloodiest campaign against them. For many of you, well, a lot of you…you are still too young to remember how they were. I was young a long time ago when I first heard the story; even saw my first bear while out hunting where I shouldn't have been. My father came to find me and nearly died in the scuffle that followed. Bears are huge menacing creatures that when on two feet can strike any wolf in midair and send them crashing with such impact it stirs the earth under you. If you should find yourself attacked in midair, hope you land on something soft, our bones can only last so many impacts before we're broken for good.

"Bears are known to frighten us into a cold chill and are our bodies refuse to cooperate leading to them swiping at us or ripping our throats out. My best advice is to fight fear with rage, allow your body to heat up, feel it course through your veins and how your fur sticks up on end. Dodge the impending attack and go for the legs, should the bear stand attack in a group of four at the very least. If you can push it off balance and dig into its throat, do not let it up…you won't have a second chance. I know a lot of you fear war, detest it even, don't…just embrace it for what it is and survive so you can tell of this tale for years to come, remember, this is not a war for yourselves…but for those who have yet to be born or is still young and defenseless."

"That was a moving speech Garth," Troy grinned. He couldn't wait for war, he was itching for it and it nearly overtake him.

"Troy, there is something I've been meaning to tell you," Candu looked away as he felt rather guilty bringing it up now. However Troy was always so…loud that it was so hard to get a word in.

"What is it Candu sweet?' Troy smiled at his mate and couldn't believe how lucky he was. Kate and the gals didn't know what they were talking about, this was just so perfect.

"Things are moving a bit too fast for me…I think it is best if we cool off…for now at least." He saw the hurt in Troy's eyes and sighed. "Look, I didn't really want the entire pack finding out the way they did, I'm a pretty conservative guy, and I believe I led my life well away from peering eyes and those who would question my personal life. I kind of liked having people guess my sexual orientation, but now…now it is hard having any of wolves under me take me seriously, or worry about me hitting on them or special treatment for you."

Troy shook his head not believing this was happening. "No, you can't be serious, you're joking-."

"Have you ever known me to joke? Look, you are still young Troy and have plenty of time to find the right mate for you. I do wish you well in those endeavors, but, I need to get my life back on track…"

Troy sniffed and felt his heart breaking. A rational part of him was trying to make sense of this, that perhaps it was his fault for acting the way he did; still, another part burned brighter. "Fine, I don't need you, go back to your usual grumpy self…I'm better off by myself anyway."

Candu didn't believe that but didn't say anything. The wolves were assembled and then he saw the Northern and Southern wolves heading their way. Kate and Lilly were walking side by side…though knowing those two long as he had…he could read the tension.

"Oh there they are, my two beautiful daughters!" Eve walked over to greet them and as she heard whispers she turned to face them. "You know…why wait on the bears…I can sink my teeth into the lot of you and not break a sweat!"

The entire packs took steps back with whimpers and Eve smiled. Looking over she saw something amiss in her daughters, something that worried her. Still she had no time to question them as Garth joined her aiming a smile at the two.

"Lilly, Kate, so nice of you to join us. I see you have your packs all assembled, good, we will need all the help we can get. Now that we are assembled let us go over the strategy." Garth heard a howl in the distance and cursed under his breath. "Ok, well, good meeting, now let us spread out some, we can't let them bowl us over like trees, so together but little room to breathe."

"Honey, stop trying," Eve smiled in teasing and got ready as the bears were on the horizon, they were nearing and the air was still…filled with fear and anxiousness. She thought she had seen all the war she could, now it looked like she would have yet another one to add to her life.


	11. Chapter 11 Jackson and Delia

CH.11: Jackson and Delia

It had been some time since Jackson had washed up on the shore of Delia's home. Their first meeting was not one of sparks but of heated words. Delia thought little of Jackson; however, he thought much of her. In their time together he would find himself often looking after her as she walked away or as she hunted. She had such a formidable presence that awed him, even inspired him to a point. The fluidity of her actions sent a shiver of thrills down his spine that just lying down made them that much deeper.

Delia would notice him, she noticed everything he did and he tried his best to blend into the background best he could. Their sleeping arrangement would have him in a cave by himself only to be awakened by her scent in the early morning, her back to him as she watched the sun rise over the trees painting the tranquility that was her. She seemed so at peace, but always watchful and intent of her surroundings. Jackson could watch her for hours but soon as he stirred even a little she would belittle him on his moving about and then they would start the day.

Today was no different as he followed her along a rough skewed path; looking about he marveled at nature at its best and of the tales he could tell his siblings when he came back. In fact he brought it up just for conversation. "You have such a beautiful home Delia; I wish to tell my sisters about this on my return-."

"Well that should be soon…you have recovered since I found you. Plus why you stay puzzles me." Delia took a seat as she licked her paw then turned to address him with her big eyes. "Do you still think you have a chance with me?"

Jackson took a step back and nearly slipped as he felt his paw on the loose gravel. "I, well, yes I do…is that a problem?'

Delia shook her head in amusement and as she turned she faced him. "I don't see your fascination in me wolfy, I am outside your specie and to top it off you are not even in league with me. So tell me, how is it you see this playing out?"

"Well…for starter I see us sharing an intimate kiss and admittance of long held back feelings for one another, followed by a romantic snuggle in a shared enclosure. I can see us going to meet my parents, well, I guess parent is more appropriate-."

"Do you always second guess what you are about to say? I need a male who knows what he wants, not goes off in many different directions. Find me when you grow a pair, and so far I'm not seeing a lot to impress-."

Jackson watched her closely and that was it, seriously, she had pushed him for far too long now and he had to show her he was all male. Snarling he leaped forth and landed on her back as he held on for dear life. Her reaction was expected; she was spinning about and even went so far as to slam him into the wall. Grunting upon impact he fought past the pain as he refused to let her push him off like he was just another piece of trash.

"What…do you think…you are doing? What will this accomplish, nothing, so get off me before you are my next hunt!" She yelled and suddenly felt her paws slip.

"No way…it is time you see me for who I really am…and clearly words don't impress you much." Jackson saw the edge fast approaching and before he could say anything he fell off along with Delia, their bodies tumbling end over end and as they rested on the bottom he shook off the wave of pain rolling along his body.

"This is great, just great; of all the animals I had to be trapped with…it had to be you." She let each word dangle with loathing as she looked at him with despise.

"Yeah, well, tough." Jackson glared back and as he walked a bit he thought he saw…no way…what was he doing here?

"I will kill you…don't you walk away from me!" Delia yelled after him. Walking a bit she saw him halted, his eyes tracking something, but whatever it was she couldn't see it.

"Have you ever lost something, someone and out of the blue they appeared?" Jackson couldn't explain it better than that, not that Delia would care.

"I think you landed on your head, though seeing the damage already I'd say the job was finished from when you were a pup." Delia brushed past him and then yelped as she felt her tail pinched. Looking back she saw him with her tail in his mouth.

"Enough with the insults Delia…I won't take it any longer. If you value what little tail you have, I suggest you start speaking nicely." He grinned seeing the look of uncertainty on her face. It was a change, and to him change was good.

"You want nice? Fine, I like the way you sleep, like you have no care in the world. I like that you have manners, that you respect my well wishes, even if they are crude and unnatural. I like how you smile, how it is often and even when I belittle you your witty comebacks are ones I wait for." She drew nearer to him as she felt her heart hammer making her ears push back.

"Ok, that was a good start, but no need to push it. We should probably keep moving…" He didn't want all the nice pleasantries to be pushed out so fast; given that they still had much time before he decided to part.

"I like the way you smell, it reminds me of simpler times. I like how you care so much about your family; core material looked into for a mate is one who is dedicated and loyal. I especially enjoy when you tell stories of your sisters, they sound pleasant, even your mute sister whom I can relate to at times for feeling isolated and cut off."

"That fall must've hurt you worse than it did me," Jackson noted, his paws taking him back and away from her. She was beginning to scare him, more than usual. There was something about her look, made her beautiful beyond comparison, and that was the her before.

"I can't control the way I feel about you, I act tough, but really…I suppress all desire and feelings of vulnerability; all that makes me weak, but…now it is out in the open. Why did you have to come into my life, I was fine without any male presence, content with my female dominancy, then you had to make me question everything."

"I'm sorry," Jackson didn't know what else to say. Feeling his back against the tree he felt his heart rush up into his throat and his fur was standing up. He was not feeling trapped, per say, but a little insecure about where this was going. He had thought of it, who wouldn't, but what if this changed things? He loved their banter and her personality, even it worked on him more then he cared to admit.

"No, don't be sorry; in fact…just stay there." She then kissed him. Holding the kiss she fed off his prone figure as she pressed herself against him. Her body was on fire and no matter how hard she tried no water could quell her desires or cool off her body. Had the fall been the cause of this…or had she really meant all she had said?

Jackson stared in stupor as their lips met. It took a bit for him to adjust to her dominance but he slowly and gradually fell into place. Turning his head slightly he met her forced lips and led his tongue out as it coasted inside her mouth where their saliva ran along each other. His mouth was swimming in her taste and he felt suddenly at home, like all their time together had been meant to show him that staying in place, standing for what he believed…would all pay out.

Delia was lost in the kiss, lost in the bliss, everything that Jackson represented was what she found herself lost in. Wrapping her arms around him the two fell back with him on top of her. It kind of scared her and she fought against it, her claws going at him.

Jackson felt her panic and pulled up from the kiss as he kept her paws at bay. "Whoa, hold it Delia, what is with the bipolar?"

"I can't do this…I'm supposed to be on top…your making me all confused." Delia looked away and found herself for the first time exposed…and not just to anyone, but someone she cared about.

"Delia…change is all about moving forward. My father was an Omega who fell for an Alpha, they were complete opposites but they found love in a hopeless place."

"So, did they end up together?" Delia fought off the panic as she paid close attention to him.

"Well, more or less. Turns out though they both wanted different things in their lives and my father left, it was around that time my mother was seeking a capable young wolf to help her bear pups. The two met not knowing their destinies would be intertwined. Again my father met another Alpha, but, unlike the first time he fell in love…this stuck and he matured and found his home."

Delia sighed as she lay there adjusting to his weight on top of her. "I think I will give this another try…if you are willing."

Jackson laughed lightly and with a tumble he was now underneath her. "How about we try it your way for a bit…just until you are accustomed to letting me on top," he grinned. Reaching up he led his paw through her soft fur and they once again kissed.

* * *

Brianna looked out at the waiting wolves with much trepidation, her eyes meeting many faces she had come to know. Lilly stood there and the absence of Humphrey meant he was long gone, a shame for she would've liked to see his face one more time, a reminder of Salty whom she had lost. Still they were here and there was no turning back now.

"This is it love…vengeance shall be ours after all the suffering their kind have put us through. You aren't have second thoughts are you?' Don inquired as he looked at her.

"No, no I am not…let us do this." Brianna issued the challenge and saw the wolves outnumbered them. However their numbers were going to grow; seeing how word had been spread so many more bears would assemble in the second wave.

"This is it," Garth said, his voice steady as he showed no fear. "Eastern Wolves, Western Wolves, Southern Wolves, and Northern Wolves…take them down!"

With a howl the wolves set off at a run as they went to meet the bears in combat. Jasmine though had other plans as she had to get their attention, pulling out she climbed on top of a rock and just as they met she found courage locked away and howled. It was her howl, majestic and beautiful as it was that stopped the two from fighting as they all looked up to see her.

"Well I'll be…my baby has a voice!" Kaylee looked up as much as the lot of them and everyone began to murmur. Still, at this standstill, anything could happen. "This is your time baby…don't waste it."

And so the mute wolf took front and center in the battlefield and for better or worse…her life had changed.

**Authors note: **To make up for lost time I have this next chapter ready for those fast readers and to move us along. A lot of change is in the air, what will come of it, tune in and find out.


	12. Chapter 12 Dawning of a new war

CH.12: Dawning of a new war

Jasmine stood there shocked at what had just transpired. She had been mute long as she could remember, learning to sign language just to communicate, but now here she was howling. Her voice was strong and carried out over both armies and she felt their eyes question her. "There is no need to fight. While the bears detest the very thought of us sharing relations, it was Brianna's late father who started the whole thing by having a relationship with a wolf!"

"Those are lies!" Brianna yelled. She looked hard at Jasmine remembering her as the wolf that she had let live. Now she regretted that as she dug at the ground in fury.

"They are not lies…for I have read them from the stones scattered about the mountain top. John did it end, still, the ripple it had was imprinted into you…without ever knowing it. A part of you believes that this is wrong, that our kind can co-exist without the need for violence. Between our kind we have seen more violence then necessary, and now, on the pinnacle of yet another war…we stand at a point where we can return to a time where we both knew peace."

"That is impossible…do not let her words blindside you to their true intent. These wolves will turn on us the first chance they get, I say we rip out their lieing tongues and make her an example." Don roared and heard the other bears respond.

"You won't even get close enough to smell her!" Kaylee snarled as she took a step forward letting her eyes shine with malevolence.

"Mom, you do know-." Sunshine was going to say, but she caught her mom's look and kept quiet.

"Hmph, her words fall on death ears, I shall not accept peace…never. I tried to let your kind in, but you just took away the only link, the only thing that ever mattered to me. A fine display of courage, I admit, still even with all your reading you did know this is how things would play…didn't you?"

Jasmine heaved a sigh knowing this to be true. Even Lilly and Tara said as much, though she wanted to believe that this could change for the better. Looking out at her kind she could see her words had some impact, what with Humphrey's encounter with John rumored then confirmed during the years. To think that John had once been in love with a wolf, even now the wolves were looking at the bears differently, trying to see what Salty had seen.

"Eve, you wouldn't choose a bear over me would you?' Garth asked.

"Of course not, besides, I have grown too fond of your snoring." Eve teased and then added in a more hushed tone, "Also if you roll over I am not squished."

Don had enough of this, he would squash all talks of their kind being together. It was clearly confirmed by Brianna's hesitancy that she would not push with the attack, even by her bitter words and resentment towards their kind. The fact that Salty still played a role in her love life made him angry, his bold moves putting the wolves on edge as he cast a distasteful look out at them. "I will never see our kind together again, it is a path only bent on destruction and heartache, I draw the line here today and your very kind shall be wiped from existence. Death to the wolves!"

"Don…what are you doing?" Brianna was the leader, he was acting too rash. Their reinforcements had yet to arrive and the wolves were too many to tackle.

"I am doing what you can't…and if this doesn't wake you up…then what future do we have?' Don charged forward leading the bears into the fray. Coming upon some wolves he swatted them aside into the trees and then lowered down picking one up by the scruff of his back, biting down into his neck as he tossed him aside like he was yesterday's trash.

"Alphas and Omegas…show no mercy." Garth led the charge and dodged an incoming bear as he slid under one and nipped at his heels causing him to fall down. Eve immediately set off for the throat tearing into him while Kate and Lilly pinned him down as he struggled to rise up.

"That's my girls, now go take of the other bears, your mother has this." Eve saw the bear make a swipe at her but she was too quick for it as she ducked and then bit down on the tongue pulling it free with her eyes narrowed.

"I know your father would say something about wolf got your tongue, though in this case…I think I will let it be." Garth told Sunshine.

"I think my father would appreciate you keeping his spirit alive, at least the light hearted stuff. What you are doing leading the wolves in their time of need…that is more Tony and Winston."

"I'm the best of both packs…has a nice ring to it. Ok you and your mate handle the southern most part, I imagine they will have reinforcements coming soon and I need to know soon as they arrive."

Sunshine nodded her head and with Mimi by her side she charged across the field of bears and wolves. "How you holding up hon?"

"I've been better…this is no place for a dog." Mimi dodged a crashing bear as the wolves leaped upon its downed body.

"You are part of this pack now, our family; we look out for each other. I love you Mimi, so, I wouldn't place you in any danger that I couldn't handle myself. You have the instinct to kill, to persevere under extreme conditions, so, let the inner you out…you know you can do it."

Mimi wasn't as certain as herself as Sunshine was, but, she would defend her mate with her life, if it came down to it.

The fighting continued, no sign of slowing down or fatigue set in as the tearing of flesh and howls of pain filled the air. There were casualties lying about and Brianna was mourning the loss of Todd, a dear friend of hers she had known since they were cubs. It saddened her to see him go so soon, when he could've been something great. Growling in a rage stricken induced awakening she charged at the wolves knocking them to and fro, her claws out as she cut deep into their fur causing red to seep out and throwing them over the cliff or tearing into their flesh like they were food; her diet didn't consist of wolves.

"Heads up…Brianna is taking charge." Garth could see the wolves trying to outflank her but she was resilient, her body hardly flinching at each fang that sank into her fur.

"That is it Brianna…kill every last one of them!" Don wore a smile as he saw Jasmine up above. The wolf who had been up on the mountaintop that day. The very same one he had sent the bears to rape and leave for dead, hmm, he would have to finish the job himself now.

"Brianna…you need to stop this!" Kaylee intercepted Brianna and dodged her teeth as she landed a few feet back.

"And why should I? Salty is gone, now Todd, your kind have been hurting the bears long enough. Why aren't there more of your kind lying dying, bleeding out?" Brianna took another swipe at Kaylee and this time managed to graze her back sending her rolling along the ground.

Kaylee hissed through the pain and stood up shaking her head past the haziness. "My kind are dying and bleeding out, can't you see through that rage of yours? We both wish for the fighting to cease, so please, end this now-."

"Yeah right…keep living in your deluded peace filled dreams, peace is just a nonexistent entity, one you have chosen to warp to your own delusions." Brianna charged and tackled Kaylee to the ground. Roaring loudly she went to bring her teeth down against her.

"You leave her alone!" Kate howled out as she climbed atop her back and sunk her teeth into the fur on the back of her neck. Digging down she felt Brianna rise up on her hind legs and sway about trying to lose her.

"Ugh…that was close…" Kaylee struggled up though the damage had already been done. She did not want this to end, not yet, and not on their terms. She was a fighter and she had her children to look out for. Still, looking at them she could see them leading their own lives now, and as a mother nothing was more precious or considered important than seeing them move on.

"Kaylee!" Lilly rushed over to lend aide to her and helped her along past many wolves in combat with bears, one of which was Candu as he led five wolves in on one bear.

"He is going after Jasmine…don't let him through!" Candu bared his teeth and as Don was nearly on top of him he side stepped and brought his hind legs back to kick at his jaw.

Don howled in pain and soon so the other wolves grabbing his paws and digging into his sides. "The great Candu…I thought you died off along with your leader…"

"Winston may have left sooner than expected, but, when I go I will go on my own terms." Candu snarled as he nodded his head and a few other wolves dove onto the bear and bit into his bulk.

"Kaylee…I'll get you help…" Lilly was about to leave when Kaylee stopped her.

"No, stay with me. I am sorry for all that happened…it was never my intent to steal Kate from you, let alone harm you the way I did. Nothing was planned, and now I return her to you-."

"Wait…what…no…you can't be serious." Lilly looked frantic and was about to bolt but Kaylee took hold of her tail and she winced.

"You and Kate were meant for each other, sisters through and through, you are perfect mates. I know you fell out of love, that you began to argue more near the end, but for whatever reason…the bad of this battle has brought the good of something great. When I meet up with Humphrey…I will tell him the truth, even where he is…he deserves to know…I just wish I could've lived to be a grandmother…"

"Kaylee…" Lilly whined and felt tears pooling in her eyelids; her nose pushing at Kaylee to try and get her to stay awake.

"Tara will understand, if that is what concerns you, she is still young and has her whole life ahead of her. You are good in heart Lilly, keep Kate happy…I leave the Northern Pack in Sunshine's capable hands, help her out when you can…she can be a bit…rash…"

"I will…Kaylee…" Lilly saw a smile on her face and bowed her head. Was there no end to the cycle of death around them?

"Grrrr…is this the best you got!?" Don shook off the wolves and using his paws he went to pin Candu against the wall. "I shall rip out your throat and serve you as an example of insolence-."

"Try that…and you will be in a world of pain!" Racing into battle Troy performed the one trick he had yet to perfect, flipping his body three times in the air he felt his body tumble until he brought his fangs down on Don bringing him down.

"Darn it…you wolves are becoming a real…" He didn't finish as his body was not responding. Jasmine stood above, so close, he had to kill her and stop that mouth of hers. Drawing upon reserve strength he dashed forth climbing after her.

"Stay away…you don't have to do this!" Jasmine backed away fearing him, those eyes of his bore into hers caused her hind legs to press against the dirt leading over the cliff.

"I must…to ensure our kind remains dominant and proud, I must." He was dripping blood from many open wounds and as he charged a blur tackled into him and the two flew over the edge.

"What happened?" Troy joined Jasmine as she looked over the edge.

"I don't know…oh no…" Hearing the howl of her sister she could see reinforcement coming. The wolves were already wearing down and another attack would kill them. "What will we do now?"

**Authors note: **More death and loss occur shaking both sides to the core. Who was it that saved Jasmine? Will Kate and Lilly be able to reconcile? Now that reinforcements have come, which side will have the edge? The story is working towards its epic conclusion, thanks to all for making this series great, stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13 Spiritual bonds

CH.13: Spiritual bonds

Jackson had arrived at the battlefield after hearing reports of the battle from a Lynx. He set off leaving Delia in her sleep, figuring he would be back before she woke. Using the speed and layout of the land he had grown accustomed to he made it to the battle in time to see the bloodshed and loss. Spotting his sister up above, cornered by a bear, he knew then what needed to be done. His life could be forfeit for all he cared, but, Jasmine had much potential and he couldn't see that wasted.

Charging forth he tackled the bear flying past his sister without any goodbye or greeting of sorts, rather the heroic and foolish thing took him over in seconds. He had not thought this out and as he and the bear tumbled down the hill, both locked in mortal and dire peril, he saw little chance of breaking free. Biting into his skin he took advantage of the wounds already there.

"Give up pup…I am more than you alone can handle! My love Brianna will tear your wolves apart leaving you nothing to return to, I suggest you lay down and give in-."

"You forget one thing…my sister Jasmine; she is the voice of reason, well, if she had a voice. Jasmine has always had a kind heart; she never let people get her down, even when they made fun of her behind her back. I have complete fate she will turn this around; given the chance you planned on taking from her!"

Don scoffed at that, his wounds little more than a slight hindrance. Head-butting the youth he flipped them over as he began to slash away at him. "My weight will crumble your determination and my claws shall sever any beating organ in your body…I say again give up."

Jackson struggled to turn the battle in his favor, but, the more his back grinded on the ground…the less likely that would occur. All he could do was hold out till the end…which wasn't long given the wounds inflicted. "Do you worse…giving up was never my forte anyway."

Don grinned, this would be easier than he thought. Suddenly as he was about to bite into his neck he was hit by something. It took a moment to see a rock smash into the tree. "What the hell-?'

"That was a nice shot sir," Paddy commented as he watched the shot happen. "Still, a little more to the left and you'll have his face in no time."

"Quiet Paddy, can't you see I am concentrating?" Marcel took another shot and this time it connected with his eye causing the bear to howl.

"Now that was a swing of the century. He is all yours now Jackson, consider this our apologies for not being there all this time, we got caught up in a world circuit. Sir, it reminds me, we have the Jasper course to finish."

"Yes, well, take care Jackson. I will dedicate my win to you and the wolves." He flew off with Paddy and hoped all was well; otherwise the bears would not let them play this course again.

"Blasted birds…I can still manage to turn this in my favor…" Don swiped at Jackson but found him sliding beside him.

"You talk too much, and my friends did me a big favor by showing. I was about to lose all to you, but, they reminded me my father would not want this. So, if you want me, come and get me." Jackson increased his speed and looked around.

C'mon dad, he thought, I need you now. I am sorry I left before you went, it was selfish of me, still, I can't beat him by myself.

"Need a ride?" Suddenly a log came in from out of nowhere and scooped up Jackson. Seated behind him was a wolf he had seen in his dreams.

"Dad…it's really you…but how?" Jackson found his father silent and as he turned he immediately changed course avoiding a near fatal crash.

"No father turns down the plea of help from their own son, even if they are dead." Humphrey smiled and gripped the side with glee. "So, looks like the bears are losing it huh?"

"Dad…I don't know what to do, Don is totally nuts, he is intending to kill me…even when he is hurtling towards his own death."

Humphrey went silent again and Jackson used a bump to send them into the air and crashing to the ground.

"Look Jackson, you need to realize not all problems will be solved quickly. It takes time to fully realize and adapt, in your case though, keep on the path. I am proud of you…and I don't blame you for leaving, it is all a part of growing up. In order for me to grow up and mature I had to leave Jasper, whatever you decide, your mother will be there-."

"Hey honey, did I miss the motivational speech?" Kaylee appeared behind Humphrey and Jackson nearly lost control. "Whoa steady there Jackson, keep us on the straight and narrow."

"Kaylee…what are you doing here?" Humphrey couldn't hide the shock out of his voice and added a little weight to send them to the right.

"Well…turns out Brianna did me in. Humphrey, there is something I need to tell you, while you were hunting for Jack…I slept with Kate-."

"Wait, so let me get this straight, you wait till I am dead to say you slept with my ex mate? That actually is kind of hot; still, couldn't you have waited-?"

"I needed to relieve the stress, besides; it was only for one night. Well…actually that isn't true, we kind of hooked up after she and Lilly broke up-."

"You are killing me here Kaylee, well, I am already dead…so technically that would be bringing me back then killing me-."

"Really you two, must you do this now?" Jackson steered the three of them down a tunnel of darkness and then a loud roar ensued bouncing off the walls. "That can't be good-."

Suddenly Don was right behind them roaring out his anger. He was gaining ground as he pushing himself along on some broken log.

"Ok who told him my idea?" Humphrey looked around but knew it didn't matter much, not like Don could see them. "Your siblings need you Jackson, hurrying this up, quickly."

"Ok, and how do you propose I do that…dead pops?" Jackson noted as he was running out of room. The tunnel was ending and once out in the open it was happy hunting, for the both of them. His nerves were nearly shot as he swept his paws back increasing the distance between them.

"Really…that is the name you come up for your old man?" Humphrey shook his head then saw the light. "Honey you got anything?"

Kaylee closed her eyes and through the light she saw a slanted rock going on into the depths of which she could not perceive. "Hard right…now."

"I have you now," Don was just about to grab hold of him when he swept to the right. "Huh…now why did you-?"

"Hit the brakes!" Humphrey and Kaylee yelled.

Jackson did so and let out a breath seeing how close he came to falling over the edge. Don on the other hand went flying into the air and his paws were all about as he began to disappear into the depths of the valley below. His roar going for a bit before it became quieter.

"That was close…how did you know mom?" Jackson looked back and saw her beginning to fade. "Mom?"

"You were in danger, so, seeing the light I drew upon it and made a judgment call. Sadly by doing so, I limited my time I have with you. I am sorry to leave so soon, however, promise me I'll have grandkids, that way I can look out for them from above."

Jackson sniffed and nodded his head. Feeling her paws on his face he looked at her as she was beginning to vanish. "I love you mom."

"I did a good job with you and your sisters didn't I? I raised you right, and you all have led such beautiful lives. Don't be in a rush to join your father and I though, take your time, we aren't going anywhere."

Once she was gone the two were left in the empty silence. Father and son had little to say, though it was easily understood given all that had happened.

"Dad, how do I help Jasmine and Sunshine when I'm stuck down here?" Jackson saw there was a steep climb, even with his endurance he wouldn't get there in time to make a difference.

"Before I showed, Marcel and Paddy were playing their golf, if that is true you might have a chance yet. Wait right here. Salty, come down here and keep him company." Humphrey then vanished, only to be replaced by Salty.

"Hey man, how is it hanging?" Salty looked over the edge and laughed. "Oh right, it's you."

"Quiet ladies and gentleman, in just a few strokes Marcel will have won the title of the century. He is lining up his shot, he has the right swing…and…"

"Hey Paddy…is this a bad time?" Humphrey asked as he itched.

"Yes Humphrey, you see Marcel is about…um…excuse me while I faint." He then fell over.

"Marcel…don't swing too wide," Humphrey imitated Paddy.

"I wasn't intending to Paddy…now keep your feathers together." Swinging he saw the ball go just inches from the hole. "There, I told you I was in the right…oh hello Humphrey."

"Not spooked by any ghosts?" Humphrey asked padding over.

"Of course not, we Canadians are not spooked so easily. Yes I know Paddy French Canadian, anyway it so happens my Aunt Edna came to spook me beyond the grave once, terrible woman, hates the concept of golf and silence so she cost me the game of my life…by making noise."

"Sounds like my type of gal," Humphrey grinned.

"Oh sure, mock as you like, still golf is my passion. You think being up there would change her mind about silence. Oh well, who said silence was heavenly anyway? By the way, what can I do for you my friend?" He walked over lining up the winning shot.

"I need you and Paddy, once he gets up to take my son up to the battle. By the end, well, it will impact everyone. I won't spoil it, still, think you can do it?"

"Of course, even dead friends are worth helping. Now if you don't mind…" As he made the shot he saw something appear before him and a webbed foot kicked the ball away from the hole.

"Golf is boring, all you do is put and keep quiet, where is the fun in that? In my day we enjoyed living, hello Humphrey. Still up for tea and crackers up above?"

"Sure Aunt Edna," Humphrey smiled watching her disappear.

"A rather cruel joke that is, and how do you know her?" Marcel inquired.

"Let's just say you have a lot of free time up above, so you kind of get to know people. Anyway I have to go, nice seeing you two again. Oh and before I forget…Aunt Edna wants me to tell you there is no golf up above, something about it being too loud."

"That rude…never mind, safe trip my friend. Come along Paddy, we got work to do." Besides, he thought, my game is already ruined.

"So what is it like up above?" Jackson asked.

"Well…up above you are stripped of your title, so if you are an Alpha, forget it. It is paradise really; I am so happy, much happier than when I was here. Plus, Humphrey is up there so we can reminisce and stuff. Someday you will understand, till then, hold onto the living Jackson."

"Hey Salty…hurry up." Humphrey called out as he began ascending.

"Looks like my time is up, by the way, take it easy on Bri. I know what happened to your mom was cruel and all, but, look inside yourself and find another answer. Farewell."

"Jackson…your chariot awaits." Marcel greeted as he flew next o Paddy.

"Alright, let's do this." Jackson knew there was a lot to be decided and luckily for him the flight would take a bit. The final battle was here, win or lose, change was imminent.

**Authors note: **In the final battle things will be decided and the future of bear and wolf will come to a dramatic conclusion. Either way you look at it, neither side will ever be the same again. Oh and about this chapter, well, as an author dead characters are never really gone, not really, long as they exist inside ya, they can always reappear in some shape or form or another. Only a few more chapters left, see ya in the end.


	14. Chapter 14 The final say

**Authors note: **This is it, the finale of the entire Trials of an Alpha and Omega. I thank all those invested in this series and I hope this finale is fitting enough to send it into a blissful slumber. There has been death, romance, adventure, and most of all shocking hook ups. I am far from done writing tales that keep readers tuned in or turning their heads going wtf, however this is it for this tale, and without any further delay…the finale.

CH.14: The final say

Reinforcement had arrived and the wolves were near their limit; exhaustion setting in, all they could do is watch as the bears roar out their challenge. Brianna is glad to see this, she is making her way over, but her eyes catch the wolves look, one that ate away at her heart. It was then she saw him. He sat there shaking his head sadly but as she blinked her eyes he was gone. What game were the wolves playing…making her see her lost one?

"Garth…what do we do?" Candu rushed over and winced as he realized he had hurt his leg without even knowing it. He was so caught up in the fighting…he may have pushed himself too much.

"What you are going to do is sit this one out Candu. Any more pressure on that leg and…honestly you don't want me to finish that last part."

Troy made his way over and panted. "Give me the order Garth…I can take on the bears and not even break a sweat."

"No, I want you sitting this one out Troy. I think of you like a son…and you are the last good thing that Winston left on this earth."

"I need to be a part of this…I need to prove my worth-."

"You will listen…or I shall open those ears of yours so wide open you'll be able to hear the whistle of the wind much clearer." Eve stared him down and looked around seeing everyone else backing away.

"Kate…Lilly…get over here!" Garth yelled out. Watching as Kate ran over she could see the distress in her eyes. Lilly was quiet and Garth read through it knowing already what happened.

"So…what is the plan Garth? We are on our last leg…well…Candu is anyway." Kate shot him a smirk and saw him roll his eyes.

"We have to hold the line…we need to protect those we care about at home. There are still young ones and…well…others who aren't Alpha and Omega, trained for battle." Nailed it, he thought, anything about females and I'd be killed on the spot.

"Time to face the music," Lilly said moving them out. Walking beside Kate she wore a sad smile. "I am sorry about what happened to Kaylee…she died bravely."

"Thanks…and about Tara…you two should be together. I overreacted, I kind of still saw her as our baby, when in fact we had adopted her so she wasn't blood related. Then again, we as sisters had a different bond then most siblings-."

"Apology accepted," Lilly cut in knowing her sister would drag this speech on for a bit. "And about Tara, I think it is best if I stop seeing her…romantically that is. I love her dearly, but, truth is…there is another I haven't got over."

Kate looked at her with her one good eye and felt it get wet. "Lilly…why are you telling me this now? Is this for a quick reconciliation before we head off to the great blue yonder?"

Lilly shook her head and as she stopped she turned to face her. Pressing her head against hers she smiled. "No, in fact I know we will survive this…so I will save my flowery words and affection once we end this…once and for all. I love you Kate…and I want us to be a family again."

Sunshine and Mimi were rushing over to join the wolves and already saw them assembled for battle. This would be the final battle…once the bears were gone they could live again, not worrying about their lives in constant peril. Placing her paw over hers she smiled encouragingly.

Brianna nodded her head at the bears and together they charged at the wolves. She was intending to take down each and every one of them, not sparing them or showing them mercy. Looking over she spotted Salty again, he still looked sad and would not meet her eyes. Was she finally losing it? Turning her head to the battle she saw a wolf dropped down right in front of her. She put the brakes on her paws and dug into the ground from nearly running into him.

"Brianna…we need to talk. I saw Salty, he knows you are suffering. He would not want you doing this, it would only spoil his memory." Jackson had been helped out by Marcel and Paddy, both of whom were leaving in case battle broke out.

"Jackson…your alive!" Sunshine and Jasmine yelled out in surprise.

"Jasmine…you can talk, wow, I mean I never had a problem with the signing, though now what do I do with it-?"

"Step aside runt…I have business with your entire species!" Brianna snarled and tried to swipe at him but saw Jackson not move. At the last second she let her paw coast over him cutting along his back.

Jackson bit his tongue but held his ground, his determination unwavered. "Wolves are not the enemy here Brianna, not anymore. If we can put the past behind us, perhaps dig deep down into our true feelings, we might be able to co-exist without ever having to lift a paw against each other again."

"You sound just like your sister…but…I am set on my destiny!" Brianna saw the bears getting antsy and knew if she didn't do something they would rebel.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to join him?" Jackson saw the hesitancy and drew within him the courage to stand his ground. All around him the wolves murmured unsure what action to take.

"How dare you…what makes you think I am in a hurry to die?" Brianna's voice cracked and she hated how weak she looked now.

"Look around you…and tell me you don't see a massacre about to happen." Jackson waited and both wolves and bears noticed their numbers and the fallen that would not get up. The snow was already caked in blood and the sky thundered above them threatening rain.

"My brother has a point, it is time to put the past behind us…embrace the now. I was able to find my courage to howl, you can find the courage to be a leader, the first of your kind in a long time. There doesn't have to be another drop of blood spilled…we can end this on terms of words."

Garth and Eve looked at each other and saw that Kaylee and Humphrey had raised some smart pups. They were formidable on the battlefield as well as etiquette, they did not look down on their elders but saw them as they saw themselves, flawed and on the edge.

"What if it doesn't work?" Brianna saw the disappointment in the bears; however, a part of her was tired of the fighting. Her own body was ready to collapse, but she kept up appearances.

"Then we talk…fighting isn't the only solution to squabbles or bitterness. My parents taught me that words are the greatest weapon there ever was, they could end conflict or stir unrest, and they could paint a picture without ever leaving the homestead. Let the bears and wolves unite under a truce, one which creates a future where instead of the land being split…it is shared."

* * *

Jasmine smiled at her brother and sister and she bet their parents were looking down on them from above. It was over though shortly after that, the bears gave in and the wolves were mighty relieved due to their situation. The battle outcome was in favor of the bears…everyone knew that, however it would've been at too great a cost.

The bears had departed for their home and assured the wolves they would be back to talk over the truce in further detail. Brianna had her hands full but it seemed like the bears fell in line, what with Don being dead and with him all hope of killing the wolves off. Salty would pay Brianna one more visit before disappearing and in that time she never sought another mate, she enjoyed that for it left her free of distraction.

The pups were all gathered as they were once again ready to depart for their lives. Jackson cleared his throat as he looked around. "So…I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Do you really have to go?" Jasmine asked feeling her tears begin to fall.

Jackson placed a paw over her and smiled. "Don't worry, I will visit. Delia will be expecting me home, I imagine we have a lot to talk about what happened between us."

"Don't be a stranger bro," Sunshine roughed up his fur and smiled seeing him let out an exasperated sigh.

"Next time you're here we'll go on another adventure…and this time you can lead," Troy told his friend feeling bad for how everything happened.

"You lift up that chin of yours Troy…you'll find someone right for you someday. Candu might've not been the right fit, so keep looking. Tara…hang in there."

Tara rolled her eyes playfully. She knew he was in a rush and the two hadn't exactly hung out that often. Seeing him rush off made her feel like the pups of this story were moving on with their lives, all ready to start new chapters in their lives. Much like herself she found herself at a crossroad; her mom/girlfriend was getting back together with her other mom had had left, so, where did that leave her?

"I'm heading off myself…I promised Mimi I would visit her parents. Jasmine looks like you will be left in charge of the Northern Pack, lead it well in my absence."

"I'll miss you," Jasmine hugged her, "I have so much to tell you…but it can wait."

"Try and don't speak too much while I am gone, though please do if it'll give my signing some purpose." Heading off with Mimi she bade farewell to the other pups.

"And then there were three," Troy sighed. The three laughed nervously, though they all knew the end was drawing nigh, their departure imminent.

"So what is next for you Troy?" Tara asked. Perhaps if she knew what he was doing, she'd have an answer for herself.

"Here is the funny thing…I got no clue. I mean the world is my oyster, I can do as I want, and yet without Candu…I'm a blank slate. Perhaps it is finally time I leave the nest, explore my options."

"Where will you go?" Jasmine inquired. She hated to see him so down, even after Jackson's parting words to him.

"A long time ago your father Humphrey set off from home, he had no clear destination in mind, he just let his paws move about. I think I will give that a try. I will miss you two, keep out of trouble."

The three smiled wistfully as Troy finally set off. It was a rather slow trot, but he eventually picked up speed leaving the two there reflecting on all that had happened. It seemed the war was over and bears and wolves were at peace, but, how did one move on from that? It left a lot of wolves uncertain how to proceed…while the other lot embraced it with hope.

"Tara, um, would you like to go for a walk? I kind of feel like talking, and being silent long as I have, I need someone to play off of. Of course you don't have to if you don't want to-."

"I'd love to honey, er, I mean…yeah sounds great." Tara blushed and began walking slowly.

"I like that, honey, could warm up to that." She grinned and gave her a playful push. The closeness drew their tails together and their faces drew near as they laughed.

"Look at them…aren't they adorable," Lilly smiled looking down at the two.

"Kind of remind you of us huh?' Kate teased remembering when they had set off from home.

"Yeah…they will fight, part, and probably get back together…but they will always be bound as one voice. Their howl and their future lies ahead…whether or not we're alive to see it remains unclear-"

"Oh come off it…we'll still be around. We're the couple that went through it all, we were there from the very beginning. In the end here we stand…together again."

Lilly smiled and kissed Kate then. The kiss lasted a good few minutes, only then after parting did she look on almost picturing the pups in their separate lives. "The pups are going to be alright."

THE END


End file.
